Colors Of The Rainbow
by HiOhio13
Summary: A normal night on patrol for Donatello turns into a chance meeting after he saves a girl from thugs. (Brief and lame summary but give it a chance and who knows?) DonniexOc, rating may change in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A single scream.

Through out all the noise in New York, between drunkards arguing, car horns blaring and music thumping in night clubs, all he could hear is a lone shriek in the night. Donatello leaped from his perch on to another rooftop then another. It echoed out again drawing him closer, faster. Only a few blocks and the normal sounds of night life faded away as he traveled further into the slums of the city.

Out from a shadowed alley, he watched a blonde girl errupted like lightening into the open street followed closely by two men hot on her trail. The road was empty of any curious eyes when he pounced down, aiming it just perfectly so his foot connected with the second man's shoulder. An almost sickening pop came from where he had hit, he didn't turn to check the damage fully knowing the arm had came out of socket.

The first man, too intent on the prey to notice his fallen comrade, closed in on the girl now cornered on the in closed walls. Tears welled up in her eyes as he snapped a switch blade loose, a sadistic grin spreading to his cheeks. "Dont be that way, Blondie," he laughed, licking the dull edge of the knife. "I just wanna play."

"Please," she begged, her knees gave out from under her from pure exhaustion. "Dont, please!

She could barely register the next few seconds. In a flash, a figure snuck up from behind the man, sending furious jabs to his arms and ribs. He went limp but before he could hit the ground the shadow picked up his body and slung him into the road.

She struggled away from the new danger, tears rolling freely down her pale cheeks. "I'm not going to hurt you," he called to her, slowly approaching. "Here, come on." He offered his hand out. She looked from it up to his face which had been shrouded by darkness. Shaking violently, she grabbed it and was whisked a little too quickly to her feet. As she stumbled forward an arm caught her from falling back down.

"Thank you," she managed out, releasing herself from his grip.

"Not a problem," he smiled, and began to turn away.

"Wait!" She almost yelled, he glanced over his shoulder a confused look crossing his face. "I don't wanna trouble you but..."

"But?"

"Um, could you possibly walk me home?" She glanced down at her feet, then added quickly. "I mean if it's not too much to ask, of course!"

He chuckled lightly. "No trouble at all." She took too a slow stride beside him, occassionally trying to catch glimpses between his hat and trench coat. He on the other hand scanned her freely after he noticed her attempting to check him out. She was small, nearly a foot and a half shorter then himself, her tusseled blonde hair held faded multi-colored streaks ranging from pink to green, and skin so pale it looked as though it belonged only on a porcelain doll or vampire.

"I'm Nell by the way," she smiled up to him, in a bold mood move she took his hand in her own.

He froze briefly, waiting for the frightened reaction from his three large digits, but it never came. She must not have noticed, and so long as their fingers didn't intertwine it would hopefully stay that way. "Donatello," he offered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

They traveled down several streets in a comfortable silence, stopping briefly in central park for a drink of water from the fountains. While it had been a good hour walk from their original place it felt only like minutes to Donnie. Nell broke away from their grasp slowly as she turned to her door. "Well, I guess this is it then," she shrugged, not wanting to leave her present company.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he scratched awkwardly behind his neck.

"Unless you'd like to come up," she suggested. "For coffee or something?"

He sighed. "I'd like to but I can't."

"Oh," she tried hiding the disappointment in her voice, though it was in vain as Donnie picked up on it instantly.

"But maybe we could talk sometime," he gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't have a phone but we can chat still if you have an instant messanger, of course."

"Yeah," she almost squeaked out. "Here." She dug into her purse quickly retrieving a marker, she scrawled out her user name on a discarded napkin then offered it. He looked over the small, neat writing before carefully placing it in his pocket.

"I'll talk to you soon then," he gave her a wave and began walking away.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Before he could look back she grabbed the collar of his jacket, standing on her tip toes, her lips collided with his own and for the few seconds it lasted Donnie forgot how to breath. A small giggle passed through her lips when she pulled away, a noticeable blush forming over her lightly freckled cheeks. "Anyways, bye."

Donnie stated after her when she slipped into the apartment complex, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. With haste, he climbed on top of the first building around the corner, making no effort to get back to the lair quickly. The naive side of his brain hoped beyond all doubts that it wouldn't end up in another April stituation but the logically side argued at best they could be friends. At best, he scolded himself.

No human girl could ever find a mutent as himself pleasing to eye. Holding hands, the kiss had just been out of gratitude and that alone. He pulled open the large manhole cover with ease. After dropping down low enough on the ladder he covered it once more, groaning inwardly that he hadn't just kept walking longer. At least long enough to clear his head of the nights events.

Trudging down the way, he kicked a few rocks into the murky water mindlessly. He stopped just outside of the door into his home, taking in a sharp breath then releasing it as he entered. "Hey!" His brothers greeted warmly.

"Everything go smooth tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet on top," he replied, keeping his tone of voice in check.

"There's pizza in the fridge," Mikey yelled over not blinking away from his video game.

"I'll eat a later," he waved them off then added. "If you need me I'll be in the lab.". He casually strolled passed them all, giving Raph a slight nod of acknowledgement. Silently he shut the door behind himself before making his way to the computer desk. With excited fingers he logged into his IM account typing in the screen name he collected from his pocket. The screen pinged as he messaged was delivered.

PurpleTech: Hey, it's Donatello.

He tapped his foot as the seconds went by. Waiting as patiently as his nerves would allow, he began to ponder to himself. Did he not wait long enough? He tried to recollect about what April had told them about what to do after getting a boys number. That stupid three day rule, he remembered, too soon is desperate, too late is inconsiderate. The logic always failed him on these kinds of subjects, nothing was ever straight forward. He groaned out loud in confusion, circling in his chair. A return ping sounded from the computer making him nearly jump out of his skin.

NRave13: What took you so long ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael glanced over to the lab as he made his way out of the living room. The light was still on, the clock above the door frame read 3:43 am, he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Donnie up so late. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he then carefully opened the door hoping it wouldn't creak. Donnie was at his computer as per the norm, slumped over with his hand keeping his head from falling on the keyboard. "Hey," he called over getting no response in return . "Hey bro." He shook his brother's shoulder lightly.

Donnie's eyes snapped open, with a startled jumped he faced Raph, who was giving him a questioning look. "What?" He almost snapped

"Just wonderin what ya doin up so late," he shrugged backing away slightly, but not enough where he couldn't see the contents of the screen. "Who's NRave13?"

The purple turtles eyes widened as he turned to shut down the chat screen. "No one," he answered quickly turning back.

Raph's eye ridge raised in disbelief. "Well, if dat's the case then ya won't mind me lookin," he shoved the rolling chair containing Donnie away from the desk and rapidly began clicking. Donnie kept from his seat, tackling over the much stronger turtle.

"It's none of your business!" He practically yelled.

Raphael grinned as he reversed Donnie into a headlock, dragging them both back to the computer. "The hell it ain't," he squeezed his grip tighter when Donnie tried struggling out. "' I know last night was a little messy but I was wondering if we could see each other again?'" Raphael stared down at his brother lodged between his forearm and bicep. "Holy crap, Donnie!"

He grunted in frustration. "It's not what you think!"

Raphael released him, immediately crossed his arms. "Care ta explain?" He motioned to the computer.

Donnie shoved him away, quickly typing 'be right back' then faced him again. "I just saved someone last night from some thugs, that's all." He stated.

"Oh is that all, cause by the sounds of things, something else mighta happened," Raphael glanced to the moniter once more. "Something here tells me a tad more."

"No, she was just-"

"She?" Raph's wolfish grin returned to his face.

"Yes, they just so happened to be female."

"So ya gonna see her again?" He inquired.

Donnie let out a barely auditable sigh putting his head in his hands. "I don't know, if you haven't noticed we don't exactly mix well with girls," he lowered his eyes.

"Talkin' bout April now?" Raph flipped another chair around to take a seat beside him.

"Maybe..." He grumbled.

Raph patted him on the back perhaps a little too roughly. "She ain't April," he gave Donnie a knowing look. "And maybe you're just over thinkin things like always."

"It's a possibility."

"No, I know you are," he got up from his seat. "Stop thinkin, maybe it's gratitude or maybe she gotta thing for green skin." He crossed the length of the lab. "Either way ya ain't gonna know hidin' down here."

"Hey, Raph, can you not tell anyone about this? At least not yet."

"Notta prob." He waved on his way out.

~oOOOooOOOo~

The smell of fresh coffee encompassed the small apartment which Nell called home. It was half passed five in the morning and she couldn't will herself into bed. Being predisposed to night time made it hell on her work schedule but she made it happen each day, no matter the lack of sleep. Over the few years since she'd moved to New York there were many things she still struggled getting used to. Like the sirens blaring all over the city or the music from bars that never seemed to have a closing time.

She smiled inward, retrieving the sugar and French vanilla creamer. As inconvenient and dangerous the area was she wouldn't change her decision to save her life. She laughed to herself, clearly proving that last night. If it had been anyone else from her hometown their bags would have been packed and took the first flight out. But crime happened in places as large as this, she knew, it actually surprised her that something like this hadn't happened sooner.

She took a long drink of the overtly sweetened liquid in her hands before setting it down on the floor where her laptop rested.

NRave13: You still awake there, buddy? Lol

The response took a few minutes to come through in that time she slipped into her meek bedroom and bought out a blanket to wrap around herself.

PurpleTech: Yeah. Sorry my brother was bothering me.

NRave13: Brother?

PurpleTech: Yeah...I have three

NRave13: Maybe I could get a friend for one, double date nonsense. XP

PurpleTech: If you want the place to end up in flames, sure. Lol

NRave13: Maybe I do ;)

She stretched out on to the ground, flipping over to her side then leaned her forehead into the palm of her hand.

PurpleTech: Not sure I like the sound of that O_o

NRave13: You get the choclate, I'll get the marshmellows

PurpleTech: If I bring Mikey, he'll try to make pizzas out of it. -_-

NRave13: And which one would set the fire?

PurpleTech: ...Probably Raph...

NRave13: And the other one would do...?

PurpleTech: Most likely a lecture for setting something on fire.

PurpleTech: Anyways, the suns coming up I should probably go to bed.

NRave13: Okie day, sweet dreams.

PurpleTech: And to you too. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lace, ya pick up a strainer?". Nell called into the living room, watching as the pot of water began boiling over.

"Nah, ya gotta do it old fashioned!"

She groaned loudly, making sure her company could hear while she through the lid on. Gathering it up into both hands, her arms shook from the weight of the pouring water, trying not to dump the contents into the sink or burn herself. Lacey prounced into the kitchen as Nell began stirring the Alfredo sauces into the noodles, expecting to see everything burnt. Surprisingly, everything looked in order.

"Been practicin'?"

She smiled. "Nothin's to good for my little man "

Lacey rolled her eyes, tracing the paint splatter patterns on the cabinets. "So, when were ya gonna tell me bout it this other man?"

Her eyes shot open to the size of saucers. "How did-" she glared. "Stay outta my laptop!"

Lacey snickered as she volted her self on top of the counter, swinging her legs playfully. "So ya gonna spill the digs or not?"

She waved her off dismissively. "Just someone I enjoy talkin' to, nothin' more."

"Ever meet him?"

"Once," she turned away, trying to hide a smile. "He saved me from some thugs yesterday."

"Cute?" Lacey inquired.

She gave an indifferent shrug. "Too dark out, but the boy had some serious muscles." She recalled back to the kiss, with blush rising on to her cheeks, the hardens muscle underneath the trench coat.

"When ya gonna see him again?" Lacey leaned forward, glancing out to the play pin to check if the sleeping toddler was still down and out.

"Don't know," Nell sighed, stirring the chicken in, mindlessly. "He has been avoidant of hangin, maybe has a wife and kids."

"...And?"

And? And nothin' ya hussy. I ain't no home wrecker.". They brought down three bowls in an awkward silence.

"A guy with a family don't stay up till all hours of the morning talkin to some girl," she pointed the large serving spoon at her friend. "Just sayin consider it. Haven't seen ya on a date since that one ass-clown."

Nell rose a single eyebrow to Lacey with impatience. "He wasn't a bad dude, just caught up in some...shady things is all."

"He spent more time in jail then with you. Stop makin' excuses."

They sat down in the front room, Nell turned on Blue's Clues while Lacey pulled the sleepy toddler out from his play area. She propped him across her lap, offering small spoonfuls of dinner to him. "Mornin' little man, how ya doin'?" Nell disshoveled his black hair gently as he rubbed his eyes.

"'M okay," he responded shortly before taking the spoon from Lacey.

Nell let out a small chuckle as she played with her food, not having an overwhelming feeling of hunger. A ping caught her off guard, without even looking she could sense Lacey's overbearing stare gaze into her. "Gonna answer that, or should I?"

"Don't you dare." She warned, skidding off the couch to the floor where the ping sounded from.

PurpleTech: Hey :)

NRave13: Hiya., how's it goin?

Donatello grinned as the screen lit up with response. He had a slight inclination it would have been too late , that maybe she was in bed, or generally busy. Most humans were out on the town on the weekend nights.

PurpleTech: Good, just a little sore.

NRave13: Sore?

PurpleTech: Yeah, I've been training almost all day, no breaks. ):

"Oohhh training, dude he's totally military!" She nudged Nell in the shoulder. "Man in uniform." She sang. Nell scoffed at the intrusion but also from the ridiculous guessing. She hummed quietly, as she typed quickly.

NRave13: Training? You military?

Donnie laughed, of course that is the conclusion her brain would draw to. Perhaps he'd have to start being at least a little less vague.

PurpleTech: No, actually martial arts. Sorry to disappoint.

Her eyes grew bigger, then she stared back at her friend, who wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was snooping in on her conversation. "Okay, hitch this guy asap. Y'all are perfect!"

NRave13: No way! What kind?

He felt a strange feeling of pride take over from the excited response.

PurpleTech: Mostly Ninjustu.

He pressed enter then sat back, a notion of hope filling his chest. "Still at it I see," Raph appeared to the side of him, smirk plastered across his lips.

Donnie shrugged, trying to be nonchalant in his retort. "Yes, I see why not."

NRave13: Thats actually kinda weird, well sorta. I learned a bit of capoeira

PurpleTech: Well I'm impressed, that's pretty advanced stuff

NRave13: I wouldn't be, just picked up a few things from a tape.

PurpleTech: Well maybe I could teach you a few things sometime.

Donnie grunted, furiously swinging to try to get his much stronger brother off of him. "This isn't funny, Raph, get off!"

"Not yet, loverboy," he laughed, tightening his leg hold to assure escape was futile.

NRave13: Yeah, I'm game whenever you are.

Nell sat back from the computer, leaning against Lacey's knees who was grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Dude, ya gotta date!" She squealled happily.

"It's not a date, just a...uh...demonstration. Wants to help me on my self defense, that's all." Lacey shook her shoukders, not so roughly, but enough to make her head snap forward.

"Stop being stubborn! You know what this is!"

PurpleTech: How does Halloween sound? I'm pretty busy up till then.

"Raph, seriously! This isn't funny!" Donnie screeched in helplessness, twisting violently to relieved himself of the pressure to his arms keeping him grounded. He stopped as pressure turned into pain from his vain admits to slither out of Raph's grip.

"Ya see me laughing?" He surpressed a chuckle. "That don't count, you're just so pathetic though."

NRave13: Yeah, that could work...maybe.

PurpleTech: Maybe?

NRave13: I kinda got a party to go to...unless you'd like to join me?

PurpleTech: Sounds like a plan to me but I'll catch ya in a little bit, k babe?

Nell's body temperature rose to the point of hiding the redness on her face would be useless. The pet name caught her completely off guard, on top of that going to a party. With a man she'd only meant once. To a place where there'd be dancing, and drinking. Any possibilities. "You are so in!"

Nell let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "I don't even have my costume ready..." was all her mind could process out.

"Ya got less then a week, get you're ass on it!"

Nell typed a quick goodbye then lept to her feet, scrambling to her bedroom for needle and thread.

NRave13: Sounds good to me.

The red turtle finally released his brother from the death grip keeping him planted on the ground. "I can't believe you!" He yelled.

"What? That I played wingman and got you a date?" Raph folded his arms.

"And how am I supposed to explain this!" He motioned to his outter appearance.

Raph scoffed. " Who says ya gotta?"

Donnie stared at his brother, words coming to a loss from him. "You're kidding me right?" He tried keeping his voice down, hoping Mikey and Leo hadn't heard yet. "Did I happen to mention she's not blind!?"

Raph sighed, Donnie was probably one of the smartest people he knew but the obvious always seemed to escape him. "Was it not mentioned at all about Halloween? I thought that was made pretty clear."

"So? That doesn't mean...ohh," he trailed off at the sudden realization.

Raph grinned. "Exactly."

 **A/N: I know the first little bit has been slow but it'll start pickin up faster now. Thought I'd just mention that this does have a real plot and isn't pure fluffy romance nonsense lol.**

 **Also thank you so much Batgirl329 for the reviews, the story is based mostly in the 2012 version but has a lot of aspects of all the other media they've been in.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Donatello, concentrate!" Splinter tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Donnie hit the ground for the third time in a row. His mind wasn't in the training, he could tell, or Mikey wouldn't have been able to perform such take downs.

"Hai sensei."

He repostitioned his footing more carefully this time, as he faced the Orange clad turtle who was nonsensically dancing around. "Oh yeah, bro, you can't take this!" He mocked. Donnie gave out a quiet growl of frustration before he pounced forward, aiming low to take him off his center of gravity.

Mikey quickly hopped to the causing Donnie to stumble , trying to regain balance. He had to keep his mind in the moment as hard as it was. He shot a short glare to Raph, secretly blaming him for his sparatic thought pattern. Mikey swing his weapons out , landing a few fast blows to the back of his brother's knees, making him yet again hit the mat. He pushed himself up,hardly being able to bring his gaze over to master Splinter.

"That's enough for today," he concluded. "Donatello, I wish to speak with you." Mikey giggled behind him fully knowing the lecture soon to come. Donnie followed Splinter to the low laying table, he folded his legs beneath him as he took a seat opposite to his master. Splinter quietly poured both of them a cup of tea. "What distracts you so, my son?"

Donnie rubbed forearm, half considering confessing his plans for that evening. "It's nothing really, Sensei," he lied.

Splinter studied him carefully. "You need to remember to keep you're mind in the moment, you're enemies will show you no mercy."

" Yes, Sensei."

"Is there anything else you would care to discuss?"

Donnie twiddled his thumbs nervously. "No, Sensei."

"You can go." Donnie left the dojo, glancing back once more at Splinter before shutting the sliding door. It gave him a heavy conscious lieing to his father, especially when he couldn't think of a viable excuse why he did it. Splinter would have understood, but then again so would Leo and Mikey. But it was only Raph who knew his little secret, the brother who he usually was at odds end with.

"What was up with you today?" Leo threw a friendly arm across his shoulders. "You never let Mikey beat you so bad."

"I'm just a little off is all."

Leo patted him before pointing to the kitchen. "We got some leftover pizza if you're hungry, and the new episode of Krognard is on soon," he offered.

"Nah," he waved Leo off. "I'm gonna go to my lab and work on a few things."

"Okay, I guess..."

As he crossed the front room he could see Mikey doing a victory dance before Raph punched him swiftly then threw a nod Donnie's way. How was he supposed to pull tonight off? He understood the concept of that costume ordeal to hide his true nature, but what after that? The idea of tonight going well sent shivers of excitement through him but it wasn't like he could wait every Halloween to see her.

Eventually the truth would have to come out which only brought him close to cancelling as soon as he logged into the instant messanger.

NRave13: Hey! You ready for tonight?

He sighed, the sheer joy in her words kept him from typing the message he originally was set to send.

PurpleTech: Yeah, by the way, where is it?

NRave13: Well I figured we could meet at central park and walk there, if that's okay.

PurpleTech: Of course, when were you thinking?

NRave13: Is an hour time enough for you?

PurpleTech: Sounds perfect.

"How's it hanging?" Raph started, leaning against the door frame.

"It's fine, I suppose." He leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Nervous?"

"More then you could imagine," he rubbed his forehead, attempting to stop the on coming headache he was giving himself. "What am I supposed to wear anyways?"

"Wear? You're minding me right?" He laughed. "You are a Halloween costume."

"And if she figures it out?" He retorted with a hint of annoyance.

"And how would that happen if everyone's dressed up?"

"It's a possibility is all I'm saying." He turned away when the computer let out a familiar ping.

NRave13: All righty, well I'm gonna get off to get ready. See ya soon! :)

Nell jolted away from her spot into her bedroom. "Hey, Lace, you gonna make it out tonight?" She yelled throughout the apartment.

"Keep it down, woman. Vinnie's finally asleep," she entered the room carefully making sure to dodge the wave of clothes flying into the air. "And no, couldn't find a babysitter ."

Nell grumbled sourly as she stripped down to just a tanktop and panties. "But what am I supposed to do without you!" She whined.

Lacey shrugged. "Try and function like a normal person?". She chuckled to herself as a shoe went sailing her way. "Dont be an ass."

"I can't help it man, I'm like freakin' out!" She stomped childishly before pulling up a pair of neon green tights.

"Really? Cause I hadn't noticed," Nell raised another shoe up as a warning. "I will cut all your bras in half if you try it."

"Dude you're good at this whole meeting guys thing, I'm not!" She covered her bottom half in a black tutu that looked shredded. "You're over there being all funny and flirty while I sit there thinking, 'tree stump."

"Tree stump? That doesn't make sense."

"My point exactly!"

"Listen, Jun," Lacey sat her friend down on the unmade bed. "You're pretty, and funny and generally awesome, what's not to like? And besides everyone is meant to act a little strange on Halloween so you got you're bases covered."

Nell rubbed her hands together. "I guess, just can't help it ya know?" She stood back up and finished putting on her costume the final piece being a fake hair set of multi colored tendrils. "How do I look?"

Lacey grinned giving her butt a quick smack. " I wouldn't say no to ya."

"Now let's hope he feels the same. I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up ."

"If it goes well I hope to not see you till tomorrow with a satisfied grin on you're face," she called after.

"You're horrible!"

~OoOOOoO~

Central park was over flowing when Donnie arrived. He could feel his skin tingle every time someone looked in his direction. Being out in the open seemed so foreign to him, he was sure at any moment he'd hear a frightened scream when he would get discovered. Mentally face palming, he realized how crazy it would be to find a single girl in this crowd. Especially sense she was dressed up. On top of that she wouldn't be able to find him, not knowing what he looked like.

The where multiple girls around the same age group as Nell only thing setting them apart being difference in height. And he had a feeling she wouldn't be dressed in such revealing clothes.

"Donnie!" A single voice called over the people. "Donatello!" It didn't take long to catch a glimpse at who he'd been searching for. He breath hitched slightly as she began waundering in his direction, unknowingly. From head to toe she was covered in green and black purposely tattered garb. Fishnets, spikes, and studded jewelry lined up and down her wrists, neck and waist.

"Nell?" He hurried beside her.

"Donnie?" She smiled excitedly at him, then checked out his appearance. "So, what are you supposed to be then?"

"Uh well, a ninja turtle,"his voice cracked with an anxious laugh.

She hummed quietly then nodded in approval. "Ninja turtle? I like it, very original."

"Thats a relief."

She hooked his arm into her own then pulled a little. "Shall we be off then?" He nodded, briefly dumbfounded at the almost affectionate linking of arms.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! You're so awesome!**

 **Also I figured I'd mention that sense I started this story the uploads have been pretty rapid, and I hope to continue that but I may start slowing down a bit. But I'll try my best at at least a chapter per week. Again, thank you! Keep rockin' on!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Does anyone know where Donnie ran off to?" Leo entered the living room after checking the lab. "He's not in the lab or his room."

Raph shrugged, not bothering to look in the blue turtle's direction. "Beats me."

"He's been acting strange lately."

"You mean stranger then normal," Mikey added. "Maybe he's out patrolling."

"By himself though? He usually at least brings you with," he said, motioning Mikey's way. "I'm gonna go out and find him."

Raph shot over the edge of the couch in front of Leo. "No need for that, I'm sure he's just fine," he chuckled nervously. "Probably just doin' geek stuff, ya know?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you know?"

Raph scoffed. "Nothin', just think you're over reacting is all."

"I suppose if there's nothing to hide, then you won't mind helping me find him then," he tried calling him out. "Just to put my mind at ease, is all."

~OoOO oOoo~

"So, you work tech support? That's kinda funny," Nell giggled in a low tone.

"Why's that?" Donnie inquired, loosening up on the bond that held them close to examine her expressions.

"Nothin' really, I guess I was just convinced you were law enforcement, or anything crime fighty related really." She pulled her body closer to his as the night's breeze sent a shudder down her spine. He was almost unnaturally warm considering how cool tonight had been.

"Well, I sorta do both, just off the books if you will."

"No liein'? Like batman?"

He laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess you could put it like that. So, what do you do for a living then?"

"Meh, it's not excitin', just the aquarium in the mall."

Donnie had began to wonder how far away this party was exactly. "Doesnt sound too bad to me." They'd been walking for what he could only tell was the better half of an hour. Not that he minded it, the simple conversation they had been having was enough to keep him happy. "So, do you know where we're going?"

"Are you sayin I got us lost, I swear sir," she pretended to be offended while she stiffled a laugh. "Yeah, it's only a block or two over."

"Just curious, but what got you into martial arts? Capeoira no less."

"I didn't learn traditionally really, found a few tapes and self taught but there was just something about the movements." She stopped to think about it. "It's beautiful, and makes for some amazing dances."

"So, you dance?" She nodded in response. "Did you take any classes in school?"

She sighed. "No, I was always to shy to try out. Plus, someone like me , growing up where I did...Well let's just say I was always picked last in dodgeball."

"Didnt fit in?"

"Thaaats an understatement, but it's why I moved up here. Seems like anyone could fit in."

Almost anyone, Donnie thought to himself, staring down at his hands. If only the world were more accepting of people like him, maybe then this could work. Even outcasts couldn't accept freaks.

"We're here!" Donnie shook his thoughts away, only to be greeted with the image of an abandoned warehouse. Inside he could see the flashing lights of many different shades and loud thumping music invading his ears.

"Uh, you sure this is okay?" She didn't bother a retort as pulled him by the hand closer. They slipped underneath a chain link fence where Donnie's nerves shot through the roof. The building was covered in Purple Dragon graffiti. "This is purple Dragon territory," he remarked.

"Yeah but don't worry about it. A friend owns this place, doesn't let them anywhere near our hot spots."

She moved a rotting pallet out of the way to what he could tell was their enterance. Immediately all the muted noise from the outside blarred uncontrollably as they made thief way up a dilapidated staircase. The door way was covered in beads and in black light paint the words, 'party on', were covering the walls.

Nell smiled up to him as she pounced to kiss him quickly on the cheek before dragging him into the sea of dancing bodies. She threw one of her hands in the air then planted the other safely on his shoulder and began swaying her hips to the rhythm. It was almost impossible to not get intoxicated by the moving, the lights and techno music. His mind was lost in the ether of his environment, nothing he'd ever witnessed compared to the chaotic mash of the rave.

He felt her body stop for a moment as she glanced up to him again. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" The look she gave him was general concern, he meekly nodded in return. He had to admit he was wasn't quite uncomfortable rather then out of place. "Here, let's get something to drink. Might make ya feel better."

"Do you go to these sorta things often?" She motioned for him to follow her into the next room where it was a little easier to hear themselves speak.

"There's usually a few every month, so yeah often enough." Nell set down two golden colored drinks as they took a seat near a broken out window.

"Can I ask why?"

She gave him a look reading she wasn't entirely sure what he was asking or didn't quite have an answer. "It's just an easy way to unwind after all the mundane of the real world. Like I could be anyone I wanted to be and no one would be the wiser."

He took a sip of the bittersweet liquid, trying not to cough it up. "Why would you want to be someone else?"

"You don't ever get that feeling?"

He laughed. "All the time actually," he stared out over the city, recollecting his thoughts. "But why do you?"

"Sometimes it's easier then thinking you're normal life could amount to nothin' in the end."

"I like you just the way you are," he blurted out before he could consider what his words meant. "At least from what I've seen."

Nell crawled over to him, resting her body between his legs then circled her arms around his neck. "I like you too," the small space between them broke as her lips gently fell into his own. Donnie's intial surprise melted away , he intertwined his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss further. She broke away briefly to look into his eyes. "Youre not married or anything right?"

He laughed sorely. "Not a chance." With that she nipped his bottom lip playfully before he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in. His senses were going berserk. The taste of her mouth, scent of her hair, the soft touch of her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

In that moment , everything melted away. He wasn't a mutant, she wasn't human.

They were just simply them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy crap."

Leo stood in mild shock as his brain tried processing the events taking place. He was perched across the street on top of a well know chop shop when his ears caught the sound of music. Before he could bother really inspecting the scene, his eyes locked on a shattered window.

"Leo, hold up all ready!" Raph shouted leaping next to him while he tried catching his breath.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded, not so angrily but still trying to sort it out.

"Know about wha...Ohh." He glanced over to exactly what Leo was talking about. A few stories up he could very plainly see Donnie and a blonde girl making out. "Didnt know he had it in him."

"So, you did know," Leo finalized.

"Yes and no, sure as hell wasn't expecting this," he laughed, then turned on Leo. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we just gonna go home or-" he scowled, "-you gonna ruin this little moment in the sun?"

Leo huffed at the choices set before him but felt as though Raph was missing the bigger picture. "But you know why he's-"

Raph held up his hand to silence the leader. "I don't care why, who, where or when, if it gets him out and not feelin' sorry for himself, then I'm all for it."

"This is going to end as bad as it started, you realize that right?"

"That's a problem for another day."

~OOOOOoOOOo~

They broke away from each other, Donnie took a quick gasp of air causing Nell to giggle. "Maybe we should get back to the party?" She suggested, holding up her glass. "Cheers?"

"I suppose," he clinked the cups together then they both swigged them down. Donnie's head buzzed when they returned, music still blasting but at least a quarter of the inhabitants had left, still leaving well over forty.

"I'm gonna get another drink," she yelled over. He followed behind her, not entirely sure what else to do.

"Mena!" The man presumed to be the bartender shouted as they approached. "I was wondering' if you were gonna make it...and with company!" He grinned at her.

Nell spread her arms with welcome, embracing him warmly. "Ya know I can't miss this," she slapped him playfully on the back. "Oh, Reeve, Donnie. Donnie, Reeve." Donnie shook his hands briefly before letting a questioning look cross his face.

"Come 'ere," he wagged his finger at the turtle. He grabbed Donnie by the top edge of his plasteron, pulling him in close so only they could hear what was being said. "See, that little girl right there? Come on boy, yes or no!?" Donnie gulped down the knot in his throat, nodding slowly, completely caught off guard. "She's a good girl, ya hear? A little angel."

Nell slapped her forehead with frustration, watching the two with crossed arms. "You break her heart, I break your legs, got it?" He sneered, only inches away from his face. Donnie almost coughed from breathing in his exhaled air that reeked of stale beer.

"Ya gonna stop harassin' him and serve some drinks, man?" Nell butted in, retrieving the purple turtle, who looked utterly mortified.

He rolled his eyes before pouring out six shots. "Tradition lady." He interrupted as she groaned, leaning on Donnie's shoulder. "Plus, you're boy toy gotta prove himself a man."

"Um, what is this?" He held up the first glasses presented to him. It was clearly alcohol but he worried it wouldn't be as soothing as the previous one he consumed.

"It's called the Three Wise Men, and it is hell on earth," she explained. "If ya don't wanna ya don't have ta."

He considered for a moment, he had next to no alcohol tolerance but at the same time he didn't want to back down from Reeve's challenge. He tried slowing down his thoughts, what did it matter if he didn't take the challenge? He wasn't Raph, who never knew when to lay down his pride or ego. "Maybe later," he grumbled out.

Nell instead served them two of the same beverages they had before. "So, Mena?" He studied her expression carefully, recalling what she said before about being anyone she wanted to be. How many people was she exactly?

"Yup, what of it?" She replied cheerfully emptying her glass.

"Is that just another persona or...?" He trailed off, hoping she'd finish the question.

"Nope, just my name," She grabbed another drink.

"But I thought-"

"-my name was Nell, right?" She interrupted abruptly. "It is. Nellimenia in full. So are we done with this little interrogation?" He nodded, only more questions filling his head about this girl he realized was almost a stranger to him. "You're not having a good time, are you?" He looked down at her disappointed filling eyes.

He began waving his hands frantically. "No, no, that's not it!"

"What is it then?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just this whole thing, it's not really me." She backed away from the crowd, now hurt replaced disappointment. "Oh no, not this," he motioned to her. "This, the party thing. You're good, I just...I'm not used to this." He groaned, words failing him. The look she had given him made a knot form in his chest.

"Do you just wanna walk around or something?" She tried.

He offered his arm out to her with a smile. "I'd love to."

They left the building but before bidding Reeve a farewell, intern he gave them a thumbs up and a wink. "So...what's up?" She began awkwardly.

"Nothing really, I just...I don't want to take things too fast is all," He stated off solemnly. "Last time...it just didn't end well."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."

He let out a small laugh. "That I find hard to believe."

"The last guy, in no sense was Prince charming but he was still fun to be with. Then outta nowhere one day he just disappeared," her body shuddered briefly but Donnie threw an arm around her, pulling her close, more then happy to share his warmth. "No call, no text, nothin'."

He sighed. "My brothers always told me it was clear as day about my feelings for her," he started. "We were never together though, but I guess I always hoped. Then about a year back she announced her and a close friend of ours were dating...I think their engaged now."

"That's rough," they strolled around in silence for a while. Listening to the city's sounds slightly die down as the trick or treaters went into their homes, and the annual parade came to it's end. "So, do you still wanna continue whatever this is," she pointed to herself then him.

"Of course," he answered swiftly.

"Oh thank god," she giggled as he stared down at her. "Sorry, I just thought that, well it sounded like...maybe you didn't wanna, at least back there."

"Not at all, I enjoy being around you. Just minus the party."

"So, next time like dinner and a movie?" He nodded then stared straight forward. Next time. When there was no way to hide his appearance...

 **A/N: Again thank you for all the reviews and favorites. Quick few notes, first: Nell's costume was just cybergoth, I dented between a few different cosplay ideas but couldn't decide. Second: Though this is based in the 2012 verse the turtles are older, just to a more comfortable age to work with so early 20s. And I'm probably forgetting something, so if I remember it'll be in the next chapters a/N. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie finally managed his way into the lair well passed four in the morning. He couldn't tell whether the feelings of happiness quite out weighed the impending doom he was sure he was in for. While in a typical stituation he could assure himself with a simple mental list of pros and cons, in matters of emotion, he failed.

On the good side, he enjoyed being around Nell, she was easy to converse with, beautiful and not snobby, and it was clear she cared for him as he did for her. That side of the scale was clearly tipped in favor of this having a chance. Yet there was only one thing, the biggest problem of all, that steered him away. Could she ever really accept him? As a man there had been nothing warding her off, but as a turtle?

He wondered if this ever had a shot of actually working. If April couldn't why could Nell? April knew them, as they really were. She saw past the mutant and saw just people, but even then it never could have been. He liked to think he was over is and didn't begrudge Casey or April for their decisions. If he was bluntly honest, he wasn't.

May never be.

He poured into the rolling chair at his desk, desperately trying to find something to fiddle with besides the computer. He needed time rewire his brain to function properly. "So, where have you been?" Mikey entered the room nonchalantly.

"Nowhere special."

Mikey hummed, tracing his finger along side the desk as he sauntered over, as if he were looking for something. "Nowhere special? Is that what their calling it these days," the light switched off. Donnie groped around the table top to find a some sort of light source. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands pushed him back then the small desk lamp flickered on.

"My partner here doesn't believe you," he looked up to see Leo with a serious expression looming over him.

"So, Donnie where were you?" Leo demanded calmly.

"Are you guys seriously playing good cop, bad cop on me?"

Mikey groaned. "All right, turn on the light, Raph," Mikey insisted. The room blarred in light, it took him a second to blink away the spots.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Leo asked, taking a seat beside his brother.

"Tell you about what?"

"The gig is up, just give them what they want." Raph called over from the door frame.

"Wait, you told them!" Donnie almost shouted, his chair flew back a few feet as he jumped to his feet.

"What? No! He went out lookin" for ya!" Raph defended.

Donnie glanced around between his three siblings, not quite sure what to say. Mikey and Leo looked a bit taken back at the normally calmer turtle's reaction. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?" Leo suggested. "And why you didn't say anything."

"Yeah, bro, you know you can talk to us," Mikey's tone held just the smallest amount of hurt.

Donnie let out a reluctent sigh. It only took him a short amount of time to bring them all up to speed, considering how quickly the events had unfolded. They stared back at him, all but Raph, slightly shocked at how such a thing could happen to one of them.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend!?" Mikey shook his shoulders excitedly.

"Not exactly," he grumbled. Leo gazed at him, trying to determine the best set of words for what he meant to say.

"What do you mean? You go out face munching and you didn't ask her out?" The red turtle shifted around the lab slowly.

"How am I supposed to ask her out if she doesn't even know what I am?" Donnie barked back in frustration. How would he understand what a burden this was. Raph's careless attitude left him in the dark when it came to this.

"Why don't you just tell her , dude?" Mikey threw in.

Donnie scoffed. "Then what? Hope for the best? Wish she'd accept it as she runs away screaming?"

"Is this about April?" Leo questioned with caution.

Donnie glared dangerously at Leo before slapping his hand away. "You don't know what you're talking about..."

"I think I do. You spend all your time sulking down here for months and months on end after April and Casey happened then out of nowhere this," he exclaimed.

Donnie bit his lip to keep down the growl rising in his throat. He willed himself to stay calm even as Leo's words cut deep. "What are you saying?" He whispered.

Mikey looked to Raph as they both could tell where this was going. They took a few steps back to the edge of the room. "Just maybe. you're using this girl to get over April." The two brother's eyes widened as the words slipped out, both hoping Leo wouldn't have pushed it further.

Donnie slammed his fists down angrily. "Do you even know me at all?" His voice raised to a shout. "How could you think I'd ever do that to anyone? None the less the one person that actually shows interest in me!" He began pacing back and forth.

"It just came out wrong, I-"

"No, Leo! I think it came out exactly how you meant it!" He interrupted, barely being able to keep his temper from completely flaring out.

"Donatello!" Splinters voice errupted from the doorway. "Come, my son, we need to speak." All eyes averted to them as they exited.

Once in the dojo, they both took a seat at the low rise table. "I'm sorry, Sensei, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized.

"You didn't, I've been awake since you first left." Splinter analyzed the remorseful turtle, his eyes were glued to the floor and hands fidgeted.

"So you heard everything then?" He took a small glimpse up to find a knowing look staring back at him.

"I did, but I didn't need to, to know what was happening with you," he cupped Donnie's shoulder. "You care for this girl, correct?" Donnie nodded. "But you fear for the future."

"Yes, Sensei."

"When it comes to matters of the heart, you must not over think as you do. Romance does not come from here," he pointed to his head. "But here," he placed Donnie's hand over the left side of his plasteron. "Your brothers are not of knowledge of this yet because they haven't felt so such feelings towards another. Give them time."

"I understand." Splinter nodded to his son, satisfied with their short but meaningful conversation. He shut the sliding door that seperated the part of their home in which their father spent most of his time. While the words still stung, he made a purposeful stroll over to Leo. He stoped before before him, folding his hands together with a bow. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed what was going on," Leo remarked. "I worry about you."

"Are we done with all the sentiment yet?" Raph droned out.

"Yeah, I think so," Donnie chuckled.

"First, there's one thing we all wanna know," Mikey butted in before the time had passed. Donnie rose an eye ridge in his direction, hoping this night would finally come to an end soon. He had to admit he was emotionally exhausted and as much as he would like visit with his brothers he had been neglecting, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"What are you going to do?" Leo inquired, making sure his voice was light and without hostility.

Donnie exhaled a shallow breath, staring down at his green, three fingered hands.

"I don't know yet."

 **A/N: So, here's the interrogation, it was pretty short but generally I portrayed what I wanted, mostly the anger busted out cuz of his own confusion and doubts rather then what Leo was actually saying, the added heart break sprinkled on top didn't help either. Until the actual turtle reveal these will be brought in more as he sees himself how he believes others do. Especially when April and Casey enter, which shall be soon. So, sorry for the future sad Don.**

 **Also, thank you eternally for reviews and favs, I'd love to hear suggestions. How do you think Nell will react? Or how should Donnie do the big reveal?**

 **One last thing, I remembered what was supposed to be in the last author's note lol this story is purely typed on my phone which has a few problems, so I apologize for any and all spelling errors and sentence mess ups.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nell climbed up the stairs of the apartment building, her head was swimming with joy. Fishing out her key she tried her best to wipe the smile off her face for she knew the mass amount of questions Lacey would have. Granted she was still awake, of course. The door inched open, checking to see if any lights were on. When pitch black meant her eyes, she thanked god she was in the clear.

She slipped her lithe frame through the crack and with quiet feet she snuck passed the living room to the kitchen. "You really think your gonna get off that easy?" The switched flipped on revealing Lacey sitting on the counter top.

"I can hope can't I?" She mummered out.

Lacey rose her brow then a cool expression crossed her face. "So how was it?"

Nell shrugged. "It was all right," she tried playing nonchalant. "Kinda boring actually."

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?" Lacey slipped down for her seat and crossed the kitchen. She retrieved two wine glasses out then a blue bottle.

Nell couldn't hold her calm exterior. "Ok, it was awesome," she squealed. "We didn't really dance or nothin', just kinda walked around, talked.."

She pulled the cork out then filled the glasses, offering one to Nell. "...And?" She lead expectantly.

"Well, all we did was kiss but like a lot."

"Good kisser?"

Nell grinned simply as an answer before swallowing down the full glass. "Like instructional DVD good." She added.

"Damn," Lacey drew out the word. "When you gonna see him again?"

Nell poured another glass. "God, I hope soon." She thought for a second. "Its kinda weird though."

"What's that?"

"He's like all traditional, doesn't wanna rush things. Where as other guys woulda tried for waaaay more." She smiled to herself. "It's nice."

"He's a keeper then," Lacey yawned then poured the rest of her glass into Nell's. "Well, miss ma'am as much as I would adore to keep geeking out with you, sadly I have to sleep. I suggest you do the same"

Nell hugged her and bid a good night. She entered her own room but couldn't decide if she was tired or not. When she thought back on the night not a whole lot had actually happened but her brain told her otherwise. She tried calming herself, it wasn't good to get so worked up over someone so fast.

That's what happened last time, she reminded herself, pulling the covers up to her nose. But Donnie was so much different then any other guy she'd ever meant.

Her eyelids fluttered shut. Maybe she was just over thinking and should let time progress the way it's meant to.

Nell pulled on her tie die aquarium shirt along with a plain pair of black pants. "Good morning!" Lacey called from the kitchen.

"Mornin'," she grumbled back, rubbing her eyes roughly. The wafting smell of bacon and pancakes invaded her senses as she stole a drink from the Orange juice carton. "Why are you up so early, isn't it Sunday?"

Lacey hummed to herself, pulling down plates to set the table. "Some of us don't get the luxury of sleeping past noon on off days," she flipped two of the pancakes on to each of the plates.

"Well, I don't have time to sit and chat, some of us have jobs to go to," she countered, taking a few pieces of bacon from the pan.

"Hey, it's not done yet!" She yelled after Nell who was half way out the door. Folding a pair of aviator sunglasses over her eyes, she slipped down the stairs and on to the street. Immediately regretting what time she went to bed, she raced over to the regular bus stop.

She blinked out the ten minute ride to the mall, willing herself to sleep even as she was squished in between two strangely talkative people.

"Welcome to the East Acres Aquarium," she greeted with false excitement. A couple and their rat pack of several children braised passed her without concern after paying.

She sucked in a breath then quickly exhaled, rubbing her temples gently as a headache came on. It took her by surprise considered she hadn't consumed enough alcohol to declare a hangover in the morning.

"Hey, boss man needs you in back," Jen, the new trainee, informed.

She headed to the back of the aquarium, which in all honesty, reminded her of every warehouse scene in horror movies. "Sup, Carl?"

The older, slightly on the larger side man rubbed his chin. "I need you and Maggie to unload the new shipment." He patted his knee. "Doc told me no heavy lifting till the surgery."

"No prob," she opened the large, metal security door and hitched it to the nearest by dumpster. The semi outside had only pulled half way up, possibly waiting for someone to direct him the rest of the way. She side stepped until his rear view mirror was in sight then waved him back. "Hey, mag," Nell greeted the girl with the short bobbed hair.

She brought herself to her feet before flicking the remainder of her cigarette. "How's life treating you?" She began the small talk.

Nell shrugged in response. "Pretty decent, you?"

"Cant complain."

The driver left his can, walking to the end of truck then threw open the cargo door. He set up the conveyer belt and pulled down a few large fish tanks. It took not even ten minutes to have everything set nicely in the storage room. "Wish, these things are trippy," Maggie knocked on the glass. The small creatures inside swam around with ease and grace.

"What do you mean only six tanks!" Both the girls jumped as Carl shouted at the trucker. ""I ordered ten!"

"Maybe their on another truck," the driver offered.

"I'm supposed to have these on display in a week, I can't wait for another truck!" Nell and Maggie looked at each otger, hoping they wouldn't get rounded into the argument. Maggie shook her head toward the door and Nell nodded as they left the scene.

"Well look at you," Lacey practically sang as Nell clumsily entered the door. "You got a big date tonight?"

Nell knitted her brow at her friend who wouldn't stop giving her a cheeky grin. "Do you know something I don't?"

She put her hands on her hips then signalled to the kitchen. Nell groaned while she stripped her feet of shoes and socks. Why this woman couldn't give her a straight answer always failed her. She trudged into the room on sore heels and immediately a smile spread from cheek to cheek. A large vase of tiger lilies sat on the counter with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Her favorite flowers and color.

Nell paused, she couldn't remember telling Donnie about those two things. She shrugged it off blaming it on poor memory or lack of sleep. "There's a note too," Lacey held out the bi-folded piece of paper. She snatched it away, fully knowing it had all ready been read.

Cant wait to see you soon.

-X

A cold shiver ran down her spine as the smile faded. "This isn't from him..."

 **A/N: So, Nell's feelings about haloween night. So hopefully compared to Donnie's doubt. The middle piece was more for filler but also something in there will come into play in the future. Also, who sent the flowers? XP**

 **Again thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. It really makes me eternally happy to see people enjoying my madness nonsense. Keep it coming y'all! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"So , you're just gonna sit here and ignore your problem?"

The corner of Donnie's mouth twitched in annoyance. For the first time in he couldn't remember how many months he willingly went to the dojo to meditate. He knew it was more then likely Leo to be the one in here doing what he was attempting, which is why his brothers took notice. Though instead of leaving him to clear his thoughts and find a solution, each came by to more or less check on him. Distract him.

"It's not ignoring if you're trying to figure it out," he responded to the blue turtle at his side.

"No, this is you ignoring it," Leo stated. "If it were anything else, you wouldnt leave it alone till you had it solved."

He grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get the time alone he craved. "That's because normally I'm working on gadgets, and this is not that kind of problem."

Leo sat down beside his taller sibling. "You haven't even so much as looked at you're computer in a week." He folded his legs. "How do you think this is making her feel?"

"How do you think she's gonna feel after she learns she made out with a freak?" He quietly demanded.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, you know her better then I do."

Donnie got up from his sitting position, not wanting to have this conversation, especially with their leader. "I wanna believe everything will be fine but I know it won't."

"Go find out."

0000!00000!00000!00000

Nell stared absent minded at the television screen, Vinnie had put on some kids show she'd never heard of. At least she thought it was supposed to be for children since the poor quality of animation but after the first few episodes she had her doubts. At least she wasn't confident that Lacey would allow him to view this sort of thing, but she figured there was no cursing or nudity so it should be fine.

She let out a sigh, leaning over the edge of the couch where her laptop was placed on the ground. She couldn't help a ball of self doubt that began forming sometime within the last few days. Donnie hadn't been online, well at least in chat, since they meant up on Halloween. Did she do something wrong and he just didn't want to tell her? Maybe it was easier to just avoid her rather then say it wasn't going to work out.

And then their was the matter of the flowers. Lacey threw the entire vase and it's contents out the window as soon as she realized who they were from. Then went on an hour long tangent about how Nell should just forgot they ever came and move on with what was going on between her and Donnie. She knew her friend had been right, trudging up the past would only interfere with her future.

But the future oppurtunity was gone and the past was rearing its head up again.

"Nell," Vinnie grabbed her hand that dangled off the arm rest.

"What's up, hun?" She smiled away her worried expression.

I'm hungry.". He pulled her sleeve needingly.

She shuffled the mess of dark, curled hair on his head. ""Let's leave your ma a note and go get something, how's that sound?" He nodded his head furiously in agreement.

0000!00000!00000!0!0

Donnie paced back and forth in his lab, impatiently. He knew he had to message her, just the contents of that note eluded him. Just break it off or take the risk? If he just broke it off he knew it would hurt her. From what he remembered of her story of the last guy she had been with that's what he did. It was clear she could still feel the ache, it was in her eyes as much as she claimed she was over it. But does anyone ever really get over that kind of pain?

Not unless it's replaced with happier feelings, he knew. The sting from April's rejection had almost left him as he began talking to Nell. And maybe his presence in her life held the same kind of comfort.

Which lead his thoughts on to the more difficult of the two choices, at least for him. Revealing himself opened himself up to those same agonizing emotions he had put himself through with April. All the time he spent alone, numbing his mind and shutting out the world. It could and most likely would happen again.

"Hey, guys!" A cheerful voice greeted loud enough for him to hear behind the shut door.

"What's been shakin'?" Another called.

Why now, he mentally screamed. They had been gone, and out of sight for around two months since their engagement had been announced. Of course they decide to reappear when he couldn't possibly handle more on his plate emotionally. "Where's Donnie?" The female voice of the two asked.

He could almost feel the strained silence before Mikey spoke. "He's probably moping around in his lab."

He sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what they would assume it was about. That struck a nerve as soon as hushed voices whispered from the living room. Gritting his teeth together, in that single moment he had made up his mind. Just get it done and over with.

While he could still hear the six discuss him, he quickly logged into the messanger before anyone would come to see him.

PurpleTech: I wanna see you. Meet me at the mall. Midnight.

He shut off the moniter then grabbed his black trench coat and fedora off the hanging rack. The door swung open but he caught it before it connected with the wall. Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were saying or doing to stare in his direction. Almost guilty looking faces greeted him as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Donnie, not gonna stop and chat?" Casey tried with a forced laugh.

"No, I got to go."

"Where are you heading off too?" April asked, catching up to him.

"To go see my girlfriend," he calmed his voice to hold back the venom dripping from each syllable. The false look of cheer on April's face faded away, she stopped dead her tracks as his words sank in.

0!00!000000!00000!000

"...And then we went to see the tigers!" Vinnie exclaimed. Lacey had been home from grocery shopping for a few hours when Nell and her son finally arrived back home. Nell slipped off her shoes as soon as they entered the door, forgetting how exhausting it could be running around with a kid at the zoo.

"Well, sounded like she just spoiled you all day long," she smiled, trying to clean off the paint from his face. "It's time for a bath then sleep, okay?" He yawned in response, making his way to the bathroom. "Well you had an eventful day." She laughed.

"Just tryin' to keep busy is all," she stretched briefly. "Tired as hell now."

Lacey grinned. "Your day isn't over quite yet, miss ma'am." Nell hummed inquisitively. "Check your computer."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she pushed her friend out of the way. A single message blinked slowly on her screen and she nearly screamed in relief. "Dont wait up!" Her sneakers were on in less then a second and she was out the door.

 **A/N: I'm really happy with how this one turned out. In no sense am I a professional writer but I wouldn't change a single thing about it. And we're also finally gonna get to the big reveal!**

 **Also, did everyone like the first and brief introduction to April and Casey into the story? And how they effected Donnie's decision to tell Nell?**

 **Love the reviews! Thank you all for your support on the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie sat at the edge of the mall rooftop wondering exactly what he got himself into. His little bout of anger lead him into the exact situation he'd been avoiding for so long. Why did April and Casey have to show up? His fists clenched tightly, making his fingers ache from the pressure then released. Shaking his head, he mentally scolded him for letting himself give in to such an irrational emotion.

And now here he was.

No turning back, he checked the time on his T-phone. 11:56, a four minute count down to complete disaster. Not only had he just admitted to the turtle's only human friends he was seeing someone, but now he'd have to deal with telling them it had ended as abruptly as it started. He could almost hear Casey's annoying, mocking laughter ring in his head. He didn't know which would hurt his ears worse, that or the inevitable scream that would come from Nell on first sight of him.

He'd somehow have to make this work, he had to.

0000!0!0!0!00000

Nell could feel the excitement tingle through her veins but also a sense of dread. This little get together could be exactly what she'd been waiting for since the thirty-first turned into November.

Or the break up herself doubt convinced her would happen.

She almost laughed, what a perfect night for anything to happen. It had been cloudy all day long, she had actually worried it would ruin her outting with Vinnie. The little boy hated the rain. Nell on the other hand adored it, the bleak, grey skies, the slight chill under her skin when she'd spent too much time outside. Though many people she had grown to know saw it as an omen.

The sight of the mall caught her eye, it'd been over half an hour since she left. She wasn't accustomed to the night time bus schedule so walking it was. She took in a sharp, cold breath, pulling her jacket closer to her body as the rain started down.

Or maybe he was around back, the added thought started her trek around the large building.

00000000!0!000!000

Oh god, he stared at the phone, silently praying that time would stop all together. He wasn't ready for this but he wouldn't leave. Refused to cause the harm to her that her last boyfriend did, it just wasn't in him to do it.

She was here.

He watched her as she rounded the corner, arms wrapped around herself for warmth and head turning in all directions to catch a glimpse of the person she saught out. As the sky began to pour harder on to the ground, she clung to the side of the structure for protection. It was clear she was soaked to bone, her shivering almost visible before she entered the part of the building that wasn't lit by street lights.

It was now or never.

He leapt down, his knees bent as the force from the impact shuddered into his feet. "Nell," he almost whispered. She turned quickly upon the sound of her name.

"Donnie!" She smiled, heading his direction.

"Wait," he commanded softly, a spark of confusion planted itself on her face then she put her hands on her hips. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," her posture relaxed.

"Then do me one favor," he stepped closer, holding his head down to make sure the fedora covered his face along with the shadows. "Close your eyes please." She tilted her head slightly, but complied to his words. Swiftly, he moved his body around her so she faced the other direction. He retrieved a long piece of black out cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes, just in case.

"What the hell, Donnie?!" Her voice held a hint of panic.

He grabbed her hand gently, stroking the Palm of it with his thumb. "Dont worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed, hoping to free her of her nerves. "I want you to understand before you see." He led her hand up his arm as a start, the skin was rough, leathery.

"I don't know what you mean," she pulled her hand from his and reached to his face, cupping his cheek with affection. "What don't you think I get?"

He sighed. "I'm different, Nell," he started, willing his voice not to shake. "I'm not like anyone you've ever meant."

She snorted. "Well, duh, but that's why I like you." Her fingers bristled down his neck, tracing slowly across his collar bone. An unintended shiver crawled down his spine at the intimate touch, then it traveled down.

His coat was open, to make sure she wouldn't mistake his plasteron for hardens muscle underneath cloth. "No, I mean, my appearance...the way I look-" a solid lump formed in his throat as his fears began to take hold.

"Donnie, do you think I'm so shallow to care?" She huffed.

A bittersweet smile tugged at the edge of his lips, never in a million years would he think her vain for rejecting him. "No, I think you're amazing. That's why I have to do this before this, we get too attached." He grabbed her hand again and let it rest in his own for a second, revelling in the softness of her skin against his own callosed.

"Is that why you haven't talked to me? Cause you were nervous about this?" He directed her touch up his shoulder, with a brief pause, then on to his back. She gasped, where skin should have molded down to his structure something petruded out. It was stone hard and thick as concrete but only furthered her curiousity. With her sense of sight blocked out, she carefully inched to the side of him, feeling more of the piece of his back. "Are you wearing that costume?" Her brow furrowed in frustration, feeling as though he was messing with her.

"It wasn't costume," he choked out as she backed away.

"Can I take off the blind fold please?" Her words were quiet.

This was the moment he had been waiting for.

He undid the knot with reluctance and stepped away from her, hoping to black out at least most of his body. Her eyes remained closed even as the cloth dropped to the wet pavement. In her head, she tried exactly how he'd looking on Halloween but couldn't seem to recall much but green skin and soft lips.

His reddish brown eyes caught her own blue ones, in what felt like an eternity all they did was stay frozen and hold each other's gaze. "You're not human."

"I am, just not completely," his mind was racing with a thousand different ways to try and rationalize this to her but none of them seemed good enough to keep her around. He stated at her face, trying desperately to analyze her exact reaction yet her face stayed blank and without expression.

"I need time to think about this," her tone was even, not revealing the slightest hint of surprise. He wasn't sure if that cut him deeper then if she would have just ran away screaming. For what he did know about her it might have well been the same, someone so spractic and easy read to shut down like this.

It was a mistake to come out here, his thoughts shouted as tears began threatening the edges of his eyes.

"Okay."

 **A/N: And it's here! I was excited to get this out I had to post two chapters in one night. And yup, you still don't know how she actually is reacting, but next chapter will have her whole thoughts on the matter.**

 **Shout out to Mickey8142; you kinda guessed what I was gonna do for the reveal, with the touchies and nonsense.**

 **And to all my reviewers, favoritors and followers I heart you so much!**

 **This wouldn't be possible without you! 3**

 **Lol just found out also that what I use to divide the povs doesn't show up on here so it'll switch to random 0!0!0 that lol thank you for the heads up**


	11. Chapter 11

Nell snuck back in the apartment with as little noise as her rain filled shoes would allow. Each step she could feel the gross squishing feeling of wet socks as she went to change. The entire way home she had to will her thoughts void, not quite being able to process what had occurred at the mall. She slipped into a pair of yellow, cotton shorts and a black pull over.

The revelation had made a lot of things make sense to why Donnie sometimes acted the way he did. It didn't seem like a secret that whenever their skin would come into contact, he for a second stop and become stiff. He probably hadn't had much experience with female affection. Or how he seemed to keep a lot to himself, thinking over each word he said and each movement he made.

But what now?

His appearance hadn't frightened her, nor did it disguist her. What would it mean to continue this? It occured to her, even before the mall, that Donnie is the kind of guy that doesn't just walk in to a relationship, he straps in for the long haul. What would life be like with someone that can only come out at night or Halloween without fear of being dissected. Not that she ever craved a normal picket fence life but she did at least want children. Ever since Vinnie came into the world she couldn't imagine her own life without pups of her own. He did say he was human, at least partially. So was that a possibility, or were their genetic code just do different?

She covered her mouth to keep a gasp from coming out, they never even had sex before, so what if he didn't even have the equipment for such a task? Inwardly, she punched herself for not sticking around to ask further questions about his condition. Part human, but what was the other part? Alien? Mutant? Or just a science experiment that escaped?

He didn't look like those creepy brain things that invaded the first year she'd moved to the city. He did share similiar qualities to that giant, spike shelled creature the news sometimes reported on. Was that it then?

He was another person effected by that green ooze everyone was warned to stay away from. Figuring that out didn't quite put her mind at as much ease as she wanted though. It didn't leave her closer to an answer what she was to do.

She sighed, crawling into her bed then hugging a feathered pillow to her chest. In no way did she want to hurt him, he was much too sweet for that cruelty but she also couldn't spare her feelings on it either.

000!000!0!00!0!

Donnie shuffled through the sewers with no idea which direction he was heading. He simply had the comfort knowing it was towards the lair. With a sniffle, he stopped to sit for a moment. It'd been over two hours since he left the mall yet he couldn't fight it when the tears came in small bursts.

He felt weak and pathetic, he had been preparing for that moment to happen but he still felt as emotionally destroyed as if he hadn't. Her last sentence replayed in his head over and over. She just needed to think about it, his head soothed, it wasn't rejection.

But it wasn't acceptance either, he reminded.

Maybe if he'd just tried to get her to stick around, give him time to explain himself to her. He was just as human as anyone else, on the inside at least.

Wiping the freshly formed tears away, he began to head back in the direction he came. If she messaged him, he didn't want to miss it. He just hoped the earlier company had left by now.

000!000!0!0!0!0!

"Are you seriously gonna sleep all damn day?" Lacey flopped down on Nell's bed, shoving her from side to side. She growled at the intruder then flipped her covers over her head. "Oh no ya don't." Lacey grabbed the ends of the blanket and yanked them off the bed.

"What's your problem!?" Nell shouted, shooting up from her sleeping position.

"My problem? It's damn near four in the afternoon," she yelled back. "What's up , lady?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," she threw on a pair on acid wash jeans and didn't bother to change out of the black hoodie she had on last night.

"Sharing is caring."

She gave herself a second to consider what she could tell her friend. It was too soon to say anything about the shell, and skin color, she didn't want to freak out Lacey before a decision had been made. Yet she had to tell her something. "So, what would you do if you thought you knew someone, like really well but there was one thing-" she paused. "And this one thing kinda has a bigger effect on...stuff."

" That was probably the most confusing thing you've ever said and I've been around you drunk and doing accents." She smiled. "Ya wanna speak English for me?"

She huffed. "I went and saw Donnie last night, and something happened...well actually he showed me," she didn't realize how difficult it would be vaguely explaining things. "And it kinda makes a difference, like a big one, if we decide to continue our thing."

"Did you see his junk last night?" Lacey's voice rose an octave at the end. "Was it small? Or just so big it could cause physical harm?"

"What?! No! He showed me what he looked like."

Lacey rose from the bed, crossing her arms with an offended look on her face. "This is what it's about? Are you serious?" Nell bowed her head slightly, not wanting to look her friend in the eye. "This guy you've been practicely bragging about-"

"I never-" She held up her hand to cut the sentence short.

"This guy, who talks to you like you're just the best thing since sliced bread and you're gonna break it off cause what? He doesn't look good enough?"

"It's not that simple!" She tried defending.

Lacey pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked to the doorway. "Nell," she lowered her voice. "It's always that simple, people like complicating it so they don't feel as shitty when they make the wrong choice. Think about it."

She hugged her knees to her chest as the need to cry overwhelmed her. Was she really making excuses for herself? She never really knew Lacey to be wrong about stuff like this but she also didn't know everything.

He did treat her good, proving chivalry isn't actually dead. He cared about her, so much so that he would do something as hard as showing himself to her.

And she just left him there without even so much as a comforting word or anything to show she wasn't horrified. The tears began to pour freely, she couldn't imagine how awful her actions made him feel.

She patted her eyes dry before going into the living room where her laptop was charging. Lacey and Vinnie sat on the floor having lunch. "I'm sorry."

Lacey gave her a quick smile and with a laugh. "I thought you'd be."

!0!0!0!000!0000

April and Casey had left by the time Donnie had finally came back. It was some hours passed noon so he knew his brothers would be in the dojo training. Splinter would be disappointed at his absences from practice but he would do it later. The idea of being around his family or anyone else that matter sickened his stomach. He wouldn't let them see him like this, not again.

His lab door was closed as how he left it, hopefully if he shut himself in without a word, they wouldn't notice his return. They would eventually though, or just go out looking for him but he had solace knowing it wouldn't be for a few more hours at least.

He turned on the monitor then quickly typed in all the passwords needed for access. There was a message all ready waiting for him. Immediately, his melancholy mood lifted.

NRave13: I'm sorry about how I reacted last night. You opened yourself to me and I couldn't say anything. I don't know how bad that must have hurt but I want to try to make it up to you. I'll be waiting at central park, by the fountain.

 **A/N: And we keep on truckin' a long. How do ya like it?**

 **Don't got much to say this time besides the basics: You guys are awesome! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Donnie."

Mikey inched opened the door, making sure he wasn't intruding after they'd realized the smartest turtle had been home. The brothers decided it had been better to approach him with caution after all the sudden out bursts.

"You can come in," Donnie welcomed, his mood drastically had improved since the previous night.

Mikey opened the door to it's complete width, he was pleasantly surprised to see his brother not looming over his computer. Instead he sat at the lab table with god knows what torn apart in hopes of putting it together and making it better. "How's it going?" He leaned on the counter top, making sure not to knock over anything.

"Good," he replied with a grin. "Actually better then good, how have you been lately? Haven't really made time to catch up."

The smaller turtle glanced behind his sibling to see not the regular messaging screen open, but a video on basic engineering. "Oh you know," he traced his finger down a test tube breaker. "Nothings really changed, well minus you."

Donnie put down his saughtering tool then removed the set of goggles from his eyes. He examined Mikey for a moment. "They sent you in here didn't they?"

His eyes grew wide then he furiously motioned his hands in the air. "No, of course not. Just me, being a bro checkin on another bro." His tone was forced and frankly unbelievable in every sense.

Donnie couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Just come in all ready," he yelled in the direction of the hall. "You know he can't fool anyone."

A few seconds passed before Raph and Leo rounded the door. "Cant blame us for tryin'," Raph commented nonchalantly.

"I could but I don't really feel like it."

"So, you seem better," Leo started with small talk, hoping to lead his brother for answers.

"Yup," he answered simply as he returned to his project.

Raph practicely jumped into the wheeled chair on the other side of the slab. "You get laid or somethin'?" His question was quickly meant with Leo slapping the back of his head. Raph growled in return. "What!? The last while he's been freakin out and now he's back to normal...well as normal as that is." He glanced to the purple banded turtle who appeared as if he hadn't even heard Raph yelling.

"Still, doesn't mean you have to act like that," Leo scolded turned to Donnie. "So, anything interesting in your life?"

Donnie sighed while he pushed away his work. "Arent you pretty much trying to ask what he did?" Donnie gave him a knowing look, being the smartest out of the four meant he could easily read between the lines of their different speech patterns. "No, that didn't happen-"

"-but!" Mikey added with a hint of excitement.

"We'll see soon." He finished.

"As in?" Leo twirled his fingers to get more out of Donnie.

"Last night wasn't ideal but we're seeing each other tonight. I'm gonna head out when it's dark enough."

Raph almost choked. "So she saw you and still wants to fiddle around!?"

Donnie gave him a deadpan look. "To word it poorly, yes, it seems so."

Leo looked at the clock above them on the back wall. "You do know it's been dark for at least an hour now, right?"

Donnie almost fell as he leapt off his chair quickly, he had been so caught up in improving his T-phone he hadn't even thought to check the time. He snatched his trench coat and hat off the wall hooks. "I'll see you later!"

His brothers looked from one to the other. "Please tell me we'll never get like that." Mikey pointed to where the panicked turtle ran out.

00!0!0!00!0!0!0!0!0!00!

Nell sat patiently on one of the many benches throughout the park. She had arrived around the time she could see the fountains colors change due to sunset and the lights that flickered on. Fully knowing he wouldn't arrive till later on, she tried waiting to grab the take out she had planned for a make shift picnic. Glancing around her settings, she realized the restaurant she'd planned for was now closing.

"Damn it," she cursed out loud. She knew she should have waited for a reply to her invitation before leaving, he may not even want to see her again. "Stupid girl."

Though she promised herself she wouldn't leave till midnight, just to be sure she wouldn't miss him. The weight of her thoughts bore down on her relentlessly, filled with worries and fears. Mostly, she just hoped she didn't screw up this budding relationship between the two. Too keep herself from over thinking, she plugged in her ear buds to her phone then slipped them in.

Techno music surged, blocking out all of the common city noise, she picked up her bag then started for a walk around the area. She made sure to keep the fountain in sight, even though she was more then sure he would be able to spot her. During the day, the sidewalks would be lined with performance artists, and weird or amazing talents. She used to make it a point to come down here everyday to witness one of the many things that had brought her to the big Apple.

She felt a small twinge of sadness, living here for a few years jaded her to the things that intially sparked her interest. A small gripped at her lips as she saw the familiar figure in a large , black coat circling her meet up spot. "Hey!" She jogged up to him, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. Donnie squeezed his arms around the small of her back then reluctently let go. "I'm glad you came, was actually starting to think you wouldn't."

"And I thought I'd never hear from you again," he laughed awkwardly then clapped his hands together. "So, uh, what now?"

"I have just a few questions, about you, if that's ok?" She looked reached up and tipped his hat up to see his reddish-brown eyes holding a glint of hestitation.

"Of course." He began with the story of Hamato Yoshi, the conflict with the Shredder. He talked quickly but with precision, making sure he went through each passage of the timeline, leaving out a few details here and there. "...that's about it, I guess."

She held her silence for a few minutes after he had finished. It started on his nerves, thinking for sure if his appearance didn't send her running then this surely would. "That's quite a tale, ever think about selling it to a producer?" She laughed, grabbing his hand in her own. She traced the creases of his palm, then pressed it her face. "You just get more interesting around every turn, don't cha?"

He breath hitched in his throat as her small form curled up next to his. Her arms wrapped around his his shell, a relaxed sigh escaped her. "So your okay with all this?"

"Please," she sat up on her knees. "Your like one of those build your own adventure books, just now I get a page in it.". She brought her lips to his, a warmth filled him as he felt no pause before they touched.

"Maybe next time you can meet my brothers, if you want to of course." He kissed her cheek gently.

"I'd like that," she got up from the uncomfortable, wooden bench. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Love to," they started to the street, hand in hand, a mutual silence flew between them. Donnie had to admit to himself, for the first time he felt no doubt, no fear just a general sense of hope.

A sudden gust of wind pulled her closer to him, he wrapped on side of his jacket around her shoulder. As they just about hit the street curb, the breeze stole his fedora from the top of his head, blowing it back towards the park. "Hold on, one second," he grinned, taking off after the hat. It seemed to elude his grasp every time he reached out. "Aah ha!" He snatched the brim of it then turned to Nell.

"DONNIE!" She screamed.

A single large figure grabbed her from behind, she struggled and lashed out but the man was too strong. They threw her roughly in to a black cargo van with tinted out windows, it's tires screeched as it took off down the road. He stood helplessly at the edge of the park, staring in complete shock at what had just occurred.

She was gone.

She was gone and the only explaination his mind could think, it was because of him.

 **A/N: This was the point I've been trying to build up to since the start of the story. Everything is finally solid in coupleland but this is ninja turtles. And can't have a story without any villainy conflict. What cha think? Any theories?**

 **Thank you for all the love to the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

"We need to go now!"

Donnie busted into the lair, almost taking the door along with him. The three brothers bounced off of the couch to see him barely standing, panic stricken. His breath was short and strained from the distance he traveled in a dead run, not willing to stop. "What's wrong?" Leo urged, bracing Donnie from toppling over.

"They have her, we have to go now!" His eyes began blurring utears, he shrugged off Leo and turned to the door once more well prepared to leave on sight. "I'm gonna lose her, please!" He begged.

"What happened!" Raph shouted, he was talking like a mad man. How were they able to make sense of the events of he wouldn't say anything.

"A van...central park...Nell..." He gasped air in greedily, the adrenaline was wearing off, the toll he put on his body was beginning to wear in. His knees buckled beneath him from pure fatigue, he punched the ground in frustration. "We have to find her..."

"We will," Leo grasped underneath Donnie's arm and yanked him to his feet. "We need to figure out who took her before acting." He helped the taller turtle over to the couch in the middle of the room. His body was shaking when he hit the cushion, it wasn't clear whether it was out of anger or sorrow. "What happened." It was less of a question then demand now. He knew his brother was in pain but the less time they waited the better their chances were to track her down.

With a sharp exhale, he looked up at the three surrounding him. "We were at the park, I was gonna walk her home and -" he shuttered, remembering her frightened scream. "-my hat blew off and...and when I was getting it...they took her, Leo. I was right there." His shoulders slumped down when he put his head in his hands. "I was right there..."

"Bro, don't worry, we'll find her," Mikey tried comforting the distraught terrapin in front of him.

"Did you see who grabbed her?" Raph pushed.

Donnie rubbed the back of his head, trying to get rid of the screams that plagued his mind. The image of her struggling against the enormous , shadowed man. "No, it was dark...it was a man...A big man."

"Human big or mutant big?"

"Mutant..."

"I think we know who we're dealing with then," Raph cracked his knuckles.

0!0!0!0!000!000!000

The search had been on for just over an hour, they knew if it had indeed been a mutant then the most likely possibility was the Shedder being behind this. The location of his lair was no secret but penetrating his defenses was the difficult part. Twenty or so footbots were placed carefully around the entrance, windows, back door and rooftop on the outside. While the numbers weren't in their favor, but they knew taking out the mechanical ninjas wouldn't be really all too difficult.

It was the inside that had them worried. After taking out the outside enemies, everyone would be on full alert immediately. There was no doubt a much bigger army of bots just behind the large doors and if they managed passed that then it would be the mutants to face next. The real power behind Shedder's muscle.

They some how needed to get the element of surprise for this to work in their favor.

"We just need to draw them out," Mikey said in a matter of fact tone, it'd worked many times before. "More time for shadow puppets!" His fingers danced together creating images on the brick wall to his left.

Raph groaned, punching Mikey in the arm. Sometimes it amazed him how simple minded the smallest turtle could be. "That's not gonna work."

"Why not?"

"Because they know we're coming," Leo finalized. "If Nell is in there, she's just bait for us and Splinter." He analyzed the ground below, trying to find a weakness in their defenses. "They have the tactical advantage, no matter where we strike they'll know we're here."

"They all ready know we're here," Donnie snipped, he thought for a second then it hit him. "Actually they just know I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"The only one they know she's associated with me, if I go in alone-"

"That's not happening," Leo quickly stopped him. "If you go in by yourself they'll rip you apart."

Donnie laughed bitterly, Leo could be so short sighted at times. "No they won't," he went on to explain. "They'd much rather use me to get to everyone rather then Nell. Once she's out of danger then we can do what we do best."

"Knock some Shedder skull in," Raph punched his fist.

"Exactly," he grinned at the red masked turtle.

"But we'd still be at risk of losing you and I'm not gonna let that happen!" Leo insisted.

"Do we have any other choices?" Mikey pleaded looking back and forth between to two brothers, both unwilling to back down.

"If we just wait, talk to Splinter, he might know what to do," Leo offered, but Donnie shook his head. Each minute wasted brought closer the chances of something, anything happening to her. The thought brought chills of fear through him. He knew this course of action was their best option, even if it did put him in harms way, it would at least take her out.

"No, there's no other way," he concluded, standing his ground against their leader.

"And what do you purpose we do once you're in there, smart guy?" Raph snapped. Though he may not ever show it, the thought of losing one of his family members scared him to the bone.

A malicious smirk found its way across Donnie's lips. "We call for back up."

 **A/N: A little shorter then what I usually put out but I got what I wanted across, a little prelude to some epic madness.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, they keep this story afloat. You're awesome.**

 **also yes this story is based in the 2012 version, with tidbits from other versions they've been in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This story will have start to have darker themes, the rating may change to mature but I don't think this one is at the point yet.**

Her head clashed against the inside metal of the van's sliding door. An unbearable pain shot through her skull as the vibration of the force gnashed her teeth together. Black spots tickled the edge of her vision before it completely went dark. She recognized the familiar feel of soft cotton blocking her eyes. "Please," she croaked out. "Don't do this."

"Quiet!" A deep voice sneered at her.

"What do you want from me!?" She pleaded.

"Silence!" It growled.

"One little girl too much for you to handle?" Another voice laughed.

She struggled through her wrist binds to try to sit up or at least into a more comfortable position. The vehicle rocketed around a ninety degree corner, throwing her to the back doors. She cried out as her back connected with the steel with more pressure connecting to the base of her spine. The tears she had attempted to hold back before poured freely now. "If she's going to keep making that noise I'm going to gag her!"

"You're going to make this no fun," the other cooed, she could feel his presences close to her.

The overwhelming feeling of helplessness washed over her as she curled into the fetal position. Everything had finally been working out, why did this need to happen? Sobs racked through her, each time her body convulsed it snapped her head against the hard metal.

"Shut her up all ready!" She felt a large, almost boney hand tear her off the floor, it preceded to shoved a metallic tasting cloth in her mouth, then drop her roughly.

"Oh you poor thing," the second stroked a cold finger against her exposed arm, his tone held nothing but an ominious promise to the future. "I'll treat you better then the big, bad wolf."

The van screeched to a halt, she lunged forward unwillfully into one of her captures. Her muffled cry went unnoticed as they snatched her up and out the sliding door. Without warning her jeans tore at the knees when she hit the concrete, not even having to look she knew there was blood oozing out of her scraped skin. "The more damage you do the worse you make you're stituation," a new, accented man commented. He didn't really seemed to have much care for the men dragging her in.

They hooked her arms around her and lifted her from her pained kneeling posture till her feet couldn't touch down even if she stretched out. The intuition side of her screamed at her to escape, to run away whenever any oppurtunity presented itself but the logical side told her to stay put. Their intentions with her were unclear, which made them more dangerous then if they laid out their plan in detail.

It was a desperate stituation, fight or flight was out of the option. Only thing she had was to sit and wait then hope for the best.

"This is the girl?"

The cloth covering her eyes and mouth were ripped away in a mere second, even the dull, blue light sheered into her newly adjusting eyes. Before her stood a large human man covered in sharpened tungsten armor. In the dim light, any person could almost mistake beneath his helm was not the face of man, but a demon.

"Yes, master," she now could see every creature she had been captured by. A large skeletal dog or wolf monster knelt before the metal man. Beside him an almost equally as big fish bowed to his right.

He approached her with a strange sort of brutual grace then lifted her chin into the air to face him. "Where are the turtles."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered, now being able to see the scarred flesh beyond the mask.

"She was with one, master, I swear to you," the canine promised.

"I'll ask you once more, where!?" His voice rose at the end causing an unintentional flinch from her.

She swallowed the cry rising in her chest. "I don't know," she tried mustering up the deviance in her voice. Her cheek stung with a fresh, hot pain, it took her a moment to realize he had struck her.

"Do not try my patience, girl." He warned.

She stared back at him, sparks of a base rebellious urged flaring into her. "I do not know," she let out a weak laugh. "Got the wrong girl, mister."

His eyes filled with a sadist amusement as he shoveled his hand into a fistful of her tangled hair. He drug her to her feet then paraded her down one hallway after the other. Each corridor seemed to lengthen as the agony of hair ripping out from the roots brought her stumbling feet more speed.

They stopped abruptly, he yanked her face down to the edge of a steep wall. Her cheeks glistened with salted tears as she gazed down at the horrific sight below. A small pile of four, maybe five bodies of blonde women sharing many of her same physical traits glared back at her. "Oh god!"

"Decide now, if I have the wrong girl."

 **A/N: Yup, yup we're getting into darker themes now. Nell is defiantely not in an ideal position. Also I know Shedder isn't this at least showingly sadistic in the cartoons but dude was a pretty messed up guy so I believe to make a point he'd defiantly do this nonsense.**

 **Thank you for the support!**


	15. Chapter 15

Donnie climbed down off the rooftop followed by his brothers. They couldn't help but stare at him as if this might be the last time they would see him. Though the plan was laid out to an almost perfection, there were still so many variables they wouldn't be able to account for. As much as each one had tried to protest this insane mission none could budge the purple masked turtle, his dedication was almost admirable if it didn't seem so stupid to them. "I'll see you on the other side, bro." Leo hugged him tightly.

"Just don't go and do anything stupid," Raph clapped hands with Donnie's.

"Just be careful," Mikey looked up at him, concern filling his eyes.

"Dont worry, this will work," he assured them before turning to the building.

The foot spotted him as soon as the shadows from the alleyway narrowed behind him in the street light. Without any hesitation they advanced on him. A few calculated strikes with his no staff fell two to the ground and he smashed their heads in with all the force he could muscle. The others circled around him analyzing his blow patterns for optimal success when they attacked. Donnie destroyed another few before they took him to the ground.

"Stop!" The anthropomorphic tiger yelled as one was readying a kill blow. "Bring him to Shedder."

The remaining bots hoisted him to his feet, twisting his arms painfully behind his back to make sure of no escape. They entered the dark stained doors, Tigerclaw in the lead. The setting was an eerily familiar place he'd hoped to never enter again until the take down of his master's arch trivial. "Master, as you said one has came."

Shedder lifted himself off his morbid throne, making his way down the short staircase to examine their captive. Donnie wildly looked around the room to catch some kind of glimpse of Nell but she wasn't here. "Where are the others?" He demanded in a calm tone.

"They don't know I came here," he answered.

"Do you really believe I would think you would act on your own," Shedder slammed his steel toed boot into the turtle's plasteron hard enough to knock the wind out of his lunges.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he spat back at him.

Shedder looked down upon the defiant mutant before him. "Then you will call them here."

Donnie laughed. "And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Bradford, bring the girl.". The skeletal dog left the room briefly behind the door, appearing almost instantly with Nell in hand. Behind them followed Xever with a sickly satisfied grin on his fish face.

Donnie ground his teeth together upon seeing the condition she was in. Her hair was matted in blood, bruises and cuts riddled her exposed skin and her clothes were torn to mere rags. What frightened him most was the collar around her neck. It was no guessing what the vibrant green liquid inside the tubes were. "Donnie!" she cried when her swollen black eyes caught sight of him.

It's ok, he thought, this will all be over soon, I swear.

"Let her go!" He growled.

"Not until the other's arrive, even then-" he purposely trailed off, looking to Xever.

He grabbed Nell and walked her closer, his mechanical legs to strides too long for her weakened body to keep up with. She collapsed on the floor only a few feet in front of the terrapin. "I must say, when I heard you got a new lover, it almost broke my heart," he faked grief then laughed, pushing her to the floor. "But when I found out it was just another freak, oh I was overjoyed."

Nell lowered her head so her forehead was connected with the concrete, a sob racked through her body. "I'm s..so sor...ry, I didn't k..now," her tear stained face inched out barely enough for him to see.

"Nell, please, it's okay," he didn't know why she was apologizing, none of this was her fault. The anger tightened in his chest as Xever yanked her up by her hair. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

Xever threw his head back in a wicked cackle. "And here I was thinking you were supposed to be the smart one," he drug Nell closer, forcing her to stare into Donnie's eyes. "While she has nothing to do with Shedder's vendetta, she has everything to do with us."

His fingers clenched into a fist as she cried out once more from the hardend grip he held her with. "I don't know what your talking about." He managed out through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps, we should allow our little confidant to explain," he smirked. "Go on."

"Donnie, I'm so sorry to get you mixed up in this," she stables her breathing so her words wouldn't come out in a jumbled mess. "I swear I didn't know."

"Whatever it is, it's not your fault, it's mine," he tried to reach for her, at least give her some kind of comfort.

"Yes it is, Xever is the guy I was talking about, before you." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she could tell the information was sinking in. "He's my ex."

 **A/N: AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE! Yup, Xever is the mysterious ex. Of course the dating happened before he was fish face.**

 **Anyways, that's all, thank you for all the reviews, it warms my heart!**


	16. Chapter 16

Leo paced back and forth in the alleyway waiting for the signal. Donnie had told them when Nell was out of immediate danger he would give them a sign, but it had been over thirty minutes since he had been in there. Anything could have happened within that time, he just hoped it wasn't going to be too late. "We've waited long enough," Raph growled, looking to Leo. "For all we know she isn't even there."

"Do you really think Donnie would go in there without being absolutely sure?" Leo offered. "If nothing happens in the next ten minutes we go in."

Mikey moaned. "I hate waiting and not knowing."

"I know, me too, but we can't risk messing this up," Leo watched across the street as two large shadows passed with ease from rooftop to rooftop, followed shortly behind were two smaller ones. "It looks like everyone is ready."

0!0!00!0!0!0!0!0!00!

Donnie broke his gaze from to find any indicator of time, he had to somehow get that collar off of her and away before the time he'd set ran out. "Get them here." Shedder commanded, he pushed passed Xever to stand before the kneeling turtle. He held his metal claw to the terapin's neck, pressing the blade in just enough to draw a line of blood.

Donnie winced, pulling back. "Just let her go and I swear I will," he tried bargaining. He reached for his T-phone out of the leather strap around his middle.

"You are in no position to be giving demands," he watched as Donnie began typing in one of the other phones numbers.

"They'll come as soon as I hit send." He explained. "Just give me Nell, please."

Shedder ripped the phone out of his three fingered hand, a small smirk formed behind his mask. Donnie glanced over at the only clock in the room, the time was just right. Shedder pushed the send but then screamed in agony. The phone errupted into an electric current that savaged through Shedder's body causing him to tumble backwards. In an instant, Donnie swiped his foot, taking out the bots who held him in place.

Glass shattered from above raining small shards down on all who inhabited the room. Slash and Leatherhead dropped down from the roof, landing on more foot soldiers as they hit the ground. "It's a trap!" Tigerclaw yelled, he pounced at Leatherhead, drawing his guns. Slash began swinging his mace at Rhazar who dodged each attempt then flew forward claws drawn for the enormous turtle's throat.

Donnie weaved in and out of the fighting ground, heading closer to Xever, who was retreating with Nell in hand. As he reached the doors, they blew open in came his three brothers battling against an army of foot. Xever used his powerful mechanical legs to easily pounce over the scene. "Did you really think it would be so easy!" Shedder slammed into Donnie's left side sending him barreling into the far wall. With shakey, unstable arms he began lifted himself off the ground but Shedder gripped on to the shoulder strap tossing him flying into the air. Donnie managed to unhook his no staff to counter Shedder's blow.

Leo jumped in between the two, katanas drawn and ready, he looked back to the purple turtle. "Go get her, we've got this handled."

Donnie nodded a thanks before taking off in a dead sprint passed all the chaos. He skidded into the hallway, trying to figure any indicators on which way they hadn't went. Further into the lair, he thought turning down the end of the hallway.

0!0!0!000!000!000

"Xever, please just let me go," Nell begged. Her hands and feet were bound at this point. They had reached an eerily glowing room, void of anything but test tubes and the green ooze.

"Oh, no, you're the perfect bait," his scaley hand traveled down her cheek. "What a pity, I almost forgot how beautiful you were." He tied a rope around her chest and waist then strung it to the back of a chair. "It won't be long now." He laughed.

"Please, we can just forget about all of this," she choked back a sob. There was no use crying, she thought, you have to be strong. For them.

"But how can I forget about you betraying me for that freak," he snapped. Pacing back and forth before her, he swung open his overtly large butterfly knife.

"I didn't do anything to you," she defended. "You left me without even so much as a goodbye."

"And now I'm back," he grinned, kneeling down so they were face to face. "And I'm not leaving without you." His webbed hand dug into her hair roughly, pulling her into a most unwanted kiss. She could feel his big, sharpened canines hit the sides of her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a slim, shadowed figure slip silently through the doors. It held up a finger to it's lips.

00!000!0!0!0!00!000!0

"Eehoo!"

Donnie came to an abrupt halt as the familiar voice of BeBop echoed through the hall. "Where are you!" He sneered, there was no time to deal with this nonsense, he had to find Nell before god knows what happened.

He honed his hearing in for breathing or footsteps, his eyes narrowed in concentration. There, he swung his no low and to the floor making immediate contact with what he imagined were the warthog's feet. Anton Zeck appeared as his invisibility wore down as hit banged against the wall. "I don't have time for this!"

"I ain't giving you a choice," he loaded up the purple half circle laser then swung it in Donnie's direction, he dodged it but barely by the skin of his toes. He circled the mutant slowly, calculating the next best action. It didn't take but a fraction of a second for BeBop to fire what seemed like an endless barrage of laser all around him. He leapt in a zigzagging motion to the offending attacker. His aim was high and perfect, the staff collided against the side of the pig's skull. A shallow cracking noise sounded as he hit the ground, unconscious.

He had to be on the right track if Zeck was guarding the direction he had been heading.

0!0000!000!000!000

"Xever, please," Nell forced a coy smile on her face. The fish creature paced in front of the door, not wanting for someone to get the drop on him. "If you untie me, I can show you I can be good." She added a playful tune in her voice.

With a small amount of hesitation he turn away from the only exit in the room. "What makes you think I don't know this is a trick?" He said, knowingly.

"What makes you think it's a trick?" She asked pretending innocence. "You were gone, I had to keep myself...preoccupied, but now you're back."

He grinned, enjoying the boost in his ego. "Dont think yourself to clever," he warned this smile fading from his face. "I saw how you acted and how you looked at him."

"Just let me prove it to you, I promise you won't regret it." She let out a girlish giggle. "Come on, Xever, a little fun never hurt anyone. A strangled cry errupted from his throat as a thick wooden baseball bat slugged him in the temple. The figure from a few minutes ago stood victoriously over the aquatic mutants body.

"Reguards from Casey Jones," the man in the skull painted hockey mask floated. "I'm guessin' you're Donnie's gal?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," He undid the ropes that kept her in place. "Thank you so much." She tried pulling up the straps of shredded clothing that fell helplessly around her shoulders.

"Here," Casey offered her his over shirt, she took it and put it on quickly.

"Are we done here?" A red headed girl freaked the door open.

"Yeah we got this, Red." They embraced with a quick kiss.

April put a comforting arm around Nell as she had begun swaying from fatigue. "Not so fast," Xever yelled from behind them. Casey turned with a hockey stick in one hand and a bat in the other. "I think you've forgotten one thing." He held up a cylindrical trigger in his hand.

"No," April whispered, staring at the collar around Nell's neck. Nell's fingers shot up to the device resting on her shoulders, desperately trying to find some sort of way to take it off. Casey pounced into action towards Fishface, just as Donnie busted threw the partially opened door.

"Just what I was waiting from," Xever cackled relentlessly as he pressed down on the release button.

Before Donnie could get to her, the tubes holding the mutagen shattered into millions of pieces. The ooze covered Nell from head to toe. A horrible, pained scream vibrated from her throat as it encompassed her in a whole. Falling to the floor, it shot waves of unimaginable agony throughout each molecule of her person. She could feel her body morphing, bones shrank and expanded into her new mutated appearance. "...Help..." She croaked out before the black spotted over her vision became solid.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun. I'm such a cruel person to my own character. So, now she's been exposed to the ever famous mutagen, now we wait to see what she'll turn into.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I adore you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Nell!"

Donnie ran to the newly mutated but was quickly stopped by Casey. It took all of his strength to hold back the panicked turtle. "Don't touch her!" He shouted. April knelt down beside Nell, trying to clean off the oozed from her unconscious body. "Red!"

"It doesn't effect me, remember?" She covered Nell in her greenish jacket, having small amounts of trouble lifting the small girl off the floor. Donnie stared in shock as her appearance became visible.

Her normally light creamy skin had been transformed into a medium blue color and white, where her multicolored blonde hair once fell from her head was now replaced with dark turquoise dread lock like tendrils. Nothing about her seemed remotely human anymore, not her now four fingered hands, or the tail that had sprouted from the base of her spine. He could feel a new sense of rage build up inside his chest as angered tears slipped passed his eyes.

"Xever," he whispered, a cruel tone tightened his vocal cords as he twisted away from April and Nell. The anthropomorphic fish leaned against the chair, his head still in a state of blurred confusion from the hit he'd taken to the skull. Donnie made his way closer, his grip on the bo staff hardening to the point of it creaking underneath the pressure he exerted on to it. He stood over the fish, eyes baring down into Xever's, the growing fear became very apparent. "You did this."

He swung the staff, it gave a gross snapping noise as it connected with Xever's ribcage. Xever curled inward holding his freshly broken side, he tried to scramble away but the end of the weapon smacked to the ground, pinning his tail. He screamed as the end clicked and a sharpened blade shot out into the floor, slicing the webbed flesh.

"Donnie!" Leo busted into the room, he took a fastened grip on the purple turtles shoulders, pulling him away from his target. "We're done here!"

"You might be, but I'm not," he growled at the leader. He would get his revenge.

"Another time, brother, for now we have to go." Leo had to tug on him once more before the taller of the two followed. Once they reached April, he grabbed Nell from her arms. He used the sleeve from the sweat shirt she was wrapped in to brush away a small glob of the ooze from her face. She seemed so meek, fragile in his hands.

00!00!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0

It took a mere ten minutes to arrive at the lair in their quickened pace. April had taken Nell into the bathroom to properly clean away all the blood and ooze from her bruised body. Casey had lefted briefly to retrieve some fresh clothes for the still unawakened girl.

An uncomfortable silence loomed over their home. Raph had been spending his time beating on the training dummie while Mikey absent mindedly flipped through a comic he'd read more then a dozen times. Leo immediately had went to the dojo where he spent his time meditating beside master Splinter. In this time, Donnie lefted them all for the solitude of his lab. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out a solution for this situation. While he'd perfected the anti-mutagen years passed, there was one problem. Getting a hold of more to create the cure.

With the kraang gone or at least in hiding, coming across more of their creation was difficult if not near impossible. How Shedder still had some was a pure mystery but how he had it was not the matter at hand. It was simply how they would get it from him and then Xever would feel the true extent of his wrath.

Nothing bit him deeper down, not the anger, not the helplessness, but the sheer feeling of ultimate responsibility. It was because of him all this had happened. Her past with Xever hadn't what put her in the hands of Shedder. Her present with him is why she got kidnapped, beaten and finally mutated.

He slammed his fist on to the cold, steel table, he'd take it all back if it were possible. Everything that had made him happy, made him forget his heart break, everything that made his world a little bright. Just so she could go back to her normal life, and never had to live through the past twenty-four hours. "Donnie?" Casey's head popped just barely into sight.

"...Yeah..." He gave a shallow greeting, waving him in.

Casey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "She's up now. April is just helping her with the clothes and then she wants to see ya."

"Thanks," he circled around Casey quickly bolting out of the room. He nearly ran into Raph and the dummie on his way to Nell. Raph gave a small, disgruntled scoff but left it at that. He stopped just outside the bathroom, his mind had finally caught up with him and a new set of worries broke through.

He was sure she hated him now, there was no way around it. If it hadn't been for their association she wouldn't be here, transformed into a creature with no for seeable way back to her old life, at least for now. Why did she want to see him of all people?

Before he had a chance to knock, April opened the door with a soft, sad smile she nodded at him and left for the two to be alone. He entered slowly to see Nell pulling down a black tank top over her bruised stomach. "I am so sorry," he choked back the cry forming in his throat. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, what had he done? "I never meant...never thought..."

He felt the soft touch of her fingers underneath his chin, pulling his face back up. "I know," she whispered. "And it's okay."

"How?" He stuttered out in disbelief.

"I knew there was risk after you told me everything," she smiled down at him. "I was willing to stay instead of run back then and I haven't changed my mind. If you'll still have me , of course."

He couldn't believe what she was saying, after everything she still wanted him. "Of course," the tears spilled out as she bent down to embrace him. "I swear I can change you back."

"I know, April told me what you did for her dad and you can do the same for me." She stroked the side of his face, looking into his red brown eyes. "Now we just have one problem."

He wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. "What's that?"

"What am I gonna tell my roommate?"

 **A/N: A few quick notes, I meant to kinda hint that the shipment to the aquarium was stolen by Shedder, but I looked back and forgot to put it exactly what was stolen. It was blue Dragon sea slugs, which is what Nell got mutated into. I did a quick sketch so you can get a look at my idea for her that you can find here:** **F57Mf1Z**

 **I'm so happy y'all are enjoying this, it makes me so happy! Thank you for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**For Nell's mutated appearance: imgur F57Mf1Z**

Nell sat on the couch in silence as she nibbled on the peanut butter and anchovy pizza. She blankly stared at the television screen which played a rerun episode of some barbarian show. Everything had fallen into the normal routine for the brothers after everyone had been properly introduced. Donnie escaped into his lab after making sure she was completely okay with the others. Raph and Leo were in the dojo honning their martial art skills. Leaving Mikey, Casey and April out with her in the living room.

Her gaze broke from the screen and down to her hands. The palms were snow white, the tops blue and for the life of her, she never get used to the fact that there were only four fingers, rather then the five. It wasn't going to be like this forever, she reminded herself, but even then however long she was like this was too long. "Ya wanna play some games?" Mikey flipped his head back to her, offering out a controller.

"No, I'll just watch," she smiled, it was almost foreign how accepting and kind the family had been. No one had ever really shown her this kind of hospitality back in her hometown. Every so often she'd catch April looking to her with a concerned glint in her face or whenever one of the absent brothers crossed her path checked to see if she needed anything. They had opened there home and secrets to her without question. "Actually I'm gonna see what Donnie's up to."

The purple turtle had yet to leave her mind, the way he looked at her before, it was clear he was shrugging all of the blame on to his shoulders. "Hey," she called out when she peaked behind the lab door. He was leaning over some chemicals and test tubes as she entered. "What cha doing?"

He pushed away from the table with a small sigh. "I was just trying to see if maybe there was enough mutagen from what April cleaned off of you to work with," he put his head in his hands, the stress causing a massive ache.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder. "You've been working at this for-" she glanced around for a clock. "-probably a few hours now."

"I know but the sooner I get this done-"

"-the sooner I can change back, I know." She interrupted. "But you don't need to work yourself tired over it." She twisted around so she was now perched gently into his lap. "I just wanna spend some time with you since I'm stuck here for awhile."

"I'm sorry," he averted his gaze from her, a look of remorse passing over him.

"Do I seriously have to keep telling you it's okay?" She huffed, cupping his cheek softly. "Everything will work out, I promise."

"I just don't want you to feel like you're trapped here with us. With me.". He leaned his forehead against her collar bone.

"If that was really the case what would keep me from walking out right now?" Her voice held a slight tone of irritation. "Would you have stopped me?"

"No but-"

"Would you have held me down or tied me up?!" She kept pushing.

"Of course not!"

"So why can't you accept that I'm here of my own accord?" She pulled his face side ways so he was forced to look at her. "What are you so afraid of, Donnie?"

He stared into her blue eyes that bore into him, begging for an answer. He could see the same fear in them that his own held. The pure uncertainty that their relationship held frightened her as much as it did him. "When they took you-" his breath hitched in his throat. "I just...the feeling I got of not knowing if I'd ever see you again...I wouldn't know what to do if that happened.". She put her forehead against his. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but I want you in my life and if you hated me for what happened-"

"I don't," she whispered.

"But if you did and you left. There's nothing I could do because I know it was my fault."

They stayed quiet for sometime, just sitting and holding on to each other, neither knowing what to say. Nell could tell the very idea of rejection scared him to the bone and she couldn't blame him. After spending years hidden away from mankind then only knowing the scorn people felt to those different from them. Besides the two people out in the living room, all he had was his family. While their appearance differed from humans, they all wanted to be accepted, and loved just the same.

"I don't want you to think I could ever hate you," she finalized with a small smile. His hands tucked into the tendrils that covered the back of her neck then pulled her into a needy kiss. The simple sentence was just what he needed to hear for his worries to melt away.

She grabbed him closer, parting her lips just enough for her tongue to sneak out into his own mouth. He felt a soft moan whisper out of her as his own tongue greeted her with enthusiasm. His fingers crawled down her spine then tickled the edge of the hem of her shirt. Her skin was warm, soft under his touch and she reacted in a way he didn't think he was capable of causing. He felt her shudder as his digits slowly inched up to underneath her rib cage.

"Please," the single word gave him all the permission he needed. He cupped her thighs and pulled her on to the table behind them, beginning to lose any shred of control. He let out a groan into the nape of her neck as her nails dug into his shoulders. Biting down on her collar bone, his hands found their way under her shirt once more, sliding it up. He paused for a moment as he could feel the under wire of her bra.

"Hey, Donnie, we thought we'd-" April's words died in her throat as she pushed open the door, catching the couple in their acts of passion. They both scrambled off the perch, Nell brushed down her shirt as Donnie cleared his voice.

Casey then rounded the corner, throwing his arm around his fiancee. "You ready, Red?"

She took a second pause then shook her head to clear the image from her mind. "Yeah," she smiled at him. "We were just coming in to say goodbye."

Donnie waved awkwardly as Nell skipped forward to them and pulled the both into a hug. "All ready? Y'all will be coming back soon right?"

"Uh, yeah...well maybe...I'm not sure how busy we'll be though," April managed out after giving the shorter girl a quick pat on the back.

"See ya soon."

 **A/N: Nothin' wrong with a bit of mush then sauce. So, after this chapter the rating will be switching to mature cuz the saucy stuff gets saucier, though I haven't decided on whether or not I'll actually be writing the real bow chicka bow wow naughty bits. So I'll leave it out to you, my amazing, wonderful readers.**

 **Do you want the naughty written out or leave it to your imaginations?**

 **Also, What's up with April? XP**


	19. Chapter 19

April turned the corner in a quickened pace with Casey on heel trying to keep up with the red head. "You leaving'?" Raph asked as she brushed passed him without a second look.

"Looks like it," Casey called back. April snatched her bag off the couch from beside Mikey, making no attempts to say goodbye.

The Orange turtle's attention averted from the television to see what was the big rush. Before he could even blink their humans friends were out of sight down the tunnels. "What was that about?"

Raph nodded towards the lab room. "Ya think she saw somethin' in there?" Mikey's eyes grew wide then he flew off the couch down the hall, Raph following shortly behind. Their curiousity was disappointed when they entered only seeing Donnie at his desk and Nell propped up on the table, kicking her legs back and forth innocently. "What are you guys up to?" Mikey drawled out, trying to see if anything was going on between the two.

"Nothing really," Donnie glanced over his shoulder at them. "Was actually about to go out there." He gathered a few stray pages and stack them underneath a few large books. Nell hoped off the top when she saw he was done with what he'd been working on.

"So, nothing was happening?" Mikey checked once more as they neared the door way.

"Why were we supposed to be doing something?" Donnie gave both the brothers an inquistive look. Raph merely shrugged, now uninterested then turned as he was about to leave but Mikey had to push the situation further.

"Well, just the way April acted after coming in seemed odd," Raph slugged him in the and began yanking him out of the room.

"Wait," Donnie started after them. "How was she acting?"

Raph covered Mikey's mouth, giving him a warning glare. "No way in particular," he lied easily as they entered the living room once more.

"Why don't I believe you?" Donnie leapt on to the couch where Raph was about to place Mikey. He hated when Raph would try to cover up something from him. Just then Mikey licked the hand keeping him from speaking causing Raph to rose him to the ground in disguist after wiping his saliva covered palm on Mikey's cheek.

He just swiped his forearm over it to get the spit off. "Seemed like she was upset or something," he lolled out, glancing from Donnie to Nell. "She didn't even say bye."

Then it hit Donnie, she had seen them together on the table. He thought, or at least hoped, that they'd had a few seconds to readjust before the door was completely open. He was sure how he felt about her catching them, it's not like he'd never seen her and Casey kiss. Why would that have upset her anyways? She had been the one to scorn his affection not the other way around. "Maybe she was just late for a news story," or dinner he covered, taking a look at Nell out of the corner of his eye. She just simply was leaning against the back of their furniture, seemingly zoned out to the conversation at hand.

"It's like night time, dude." Mikey countered.

Raph preceded to punch Mikey once more. "Just drop it," he then forced a smile on his face. "Wanna play some games or something?"

Nell shrugged and climbed over the back of the couch on to the other side of the red turtle, who handed her a controller. He threw in a typical one on one fighting game and took up the other controller, glad finally Mikey was distracted enough to stay quiet, well quiet enough.

Leo and Splinter exited the dojo after about twenty minutes after the three had settled down. The leader turtle came to join them as the fifth match had ended with Raph being victorious over Donnie. "Here," Donnie forfeited the controller over to Leo as did Raph to Nell.

"Why are you always using that one character!?" Mikey wailed in frustration at Nell as the two players selected their fighters.

"Cause it's the one I'm best at," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "Besides she's the fastest with uncomplicated moves." She stuck her tongue out, knowing he was only whining because she kept beating him.

"Also the weakest," Raph mumbled out.

"Pfft, so?" She scoffed. "She gets like three times the amount of hits on everyone before they can get one. Might be the weakest but she still gets in more damage done then that big guy.". She motioned at the screen where her character was dwarfed in comparison to the fighter Leo had chosen, who was a good three heads taller.

"Yeah but in reality, one hit from him would be enough," Mikey countered with an almost childish air in his voice.

"Ya think so?" She paused the fight. "So, what you're saying is someone like me could never take someone like Raph down?"

"You're kidding me right?" Mikey stared at her in disbelief. "We can't even take Raph down."

"Hey!" Leo and Donnie yelled in unison.

"No, it's true," Raph grinned at the sudden boost in his ego.

"Prepared to bet on that?" She smirked at the now slightly dumbfounded Orange turtle.

"Wait are you actually saying what I think you are?!" Leo looked at her hoping he was wrong, there was no way she could even compete with the strongest of the four.

"If Raph is game, I am," she glanced over to him, he still wore his satisfied grin and simply shrugged in agreement.

"You can't, he'll destroy you," Donnie injected.

She leaned over and put a gentle hand on his knee. "Nah. I'll be fine," she got up then stretched out. "Besides you've never even seen me in action.". Donnie then remembered how she had told him long ago that she too had learned a martial art, Capoeira. Yet at the same point she'd never trained with a master like they did and never fully learned everything.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Donnie reached out for her forearm but she crossed her arms instead, stubbornly.

"Too late now," she smiled, skipping towards the dojo. Raph followed behind a few steps, after a nervous exchange of looks the other two came along.

Raph settled into his normal starting stance while Nell patted her legs apart, keeping low to the ground then her opponent. "Sure ya ready for this?" Raph let out a cocky laugh.

"Are you?"

Leo signalled for the match to begin, Raph immediately leapt into action. He swung his leg mid high, aiming for Nell's head but she quickly shot to the floor. Once the motion was complete, she leaned her weight on to her right hand throwing the weight of her body into a kick that landed on the back of his knee. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance with haste.

He turned on her with a barrage of jabs, only hitting her twice, in the shoulder and lower ribs. She landed on the mat and right as he was about to attack once more she tumbled away then shot back up behind him. This time he was more ready and shifted quickly to face her. She pounced upward the side of her ankle connecting with his plastron with more force then he'd expected.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter emerged from his doorway, seeing the two in the practice area. They both stopped but it threw off their balance and sent them running into each other.

"Sensei, we were just having a match," Leo explained.

"With an untrained opponent?" Splinter looked over the five of them.

"I'm not untrained, I know a thing or two," Nell squeaked out.

"Yes, I saw ," he agreed. "But you're moves are sloppy and without discipline. If you are so insist in fighting with one of my sons, I suggest to learn how to do it properly."

Nell rose a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Splinter put a hand on her shoulder. "If you so choose, I can teach you the way of the ninja."

 **A/N: Dont got much to say this time around other then the always I adore you guys so much, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It really does keep this story going, and I love hearing your opinions and suggestions. So keep it coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

Nell's breathing came in short, shallow bursts, she glared angrily at the floor who had become her new best friend. With tired arms, she picked herself back up and took to the form she had been taught. She faced Raph, who was simply standing relaxed on the opposite side. The new form of martial arts was completely foreign to what she'd learned herself. It was more based towards power attacks rather then using momentum to gain force.

"Again," Splinter yelled.

Raph burst towards her, this time aiming high rather then sweaping her legs out from beneath her. Barely having time to react she bent backwards to avoid the attack. He rounded back and before she could regain balance, he jabbed the back of her knees, putting her on the floor again.

"I need a break," she weezed out, the impact had knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Break? We haven't even been at this that long," Raph extended a helping hand.

"It's been over an hour," she whined as he pulled her to her feet. "Besides I thought this was supposed to be a demonstration."

"It was," Splinter then added. "But you kept going and wouldn't give up. Admirable but foolish against a trained ninja."

"I woulda stopped but he kept gloating," she shot the red turtle a glare.

"Wouldn't have gloated but you were just losing so bad," he laughed. She growled then lunged at him, swinging her body violently once her hands were firmly grasped on to his shoulders. He went down quickly and easily, she then curled her legs up , sitting perfectly in the middle of his plastron.

"Brag about that," she grinned down at him. "Anyways, this is the stuff I know, Sensei, get them off balance, be unpredictable. Surprise attacks."

He smoothed down his beard as he watched his son struggle to get the girl off him but she pinned his arms down at the wrist using her feet. "Indeed, but with every martial arts has those attributes, it's how you use them," he explained.

"I could read exactly what he was going to do though," she defended.

"Then why is it you could not take him down?"

She finally let Raph up, not wanting him to get to mad at her. "He's too strong,"

"Yes, his strength is his greatest ally," he agreed, eyeing the terapin out of the corner of his eye. "But also his greatest downfall." He whipped his tail out , sending Raph crashing back down with an annoyed grunt. "You see, if he was more vigiliant, he could have blocked that. You must find your strength but do not rely solely on it."

Nell looked down at herself, thinking back to all she learned in Capeoira and now her new training. She was small, now with her mutation she'd shrank down to a meer five feet in height. She could possibly use her tail if the opponent was in close quarters, being as it was no where near as long as her teachers. Her fingers also ended in small and rather sharp claws that would be useful as weapons if she were ever disarmed. "Well, I'm a small target, much harder to hit if I learned better dodging techniques."

"Precisely, but what will you do if your enemy has a hold of you?" He urged her on.

"Kick, scratch and bite?" She asked, unsure.

"Have you done any research on your new form, any defense mechanisms that creature has?" He grabbed her hand after she shook her hand no. "The Blue Dragon Sea Slug has a sort of poison at the end of it's spines, able to render any animal paralyzed for it to escape, you may have this as well."

She thought to the time in the lab with Donnie, a small blush formed at her cheeks. She remembered clawing into him in their moment of passion but he never got paralyzed. "No, I don't think I have that," she whispered, trying to will away the warmth on her cheeks.

"You may, but have never been in a situation dangerous enough to need it's use," he let go of her hand. "Also, have you decided if you would like to learn the way of ninjustu?"

"I think so but I'll give it more time before accepting, if that's okay?" He nodded to her. She gave him a quick bow before letting herself out of the dojo. Outside, Donnie and Leo watched the new episode of Space Heroes, while Mikey, she guessed, was in the kitchen making all sorts of noise followed by angry hissing. "You guys have a cat?". She thought it was weird to have a feline when their master was it's natural prey.

"Oh, hey, you done," Leo waved as Donnie leapt off the couch.

"How did it go, are you going to train with us?" Donnie gave her a slight squeeze on her shoulder, his own way of showing affection while his brothers were around.

"I'm considering," she said distantly, still stuck on her question. "But again y'all have a cat?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that. We sort of have one," he answered vaguely.

"Should I be scared?" She asked, pulling away to the kitchen. In all manners, their life was topsy turvy, so the idea of a giant, mutant panther as a house pet wouldn't have surprised her.

"Not really," he laughed as they entered the kitchen. Mikey was pointing at the pet, yelling something about how it cheated. The cat in question was seated in a bowl, pulling a stack of cards across the table with its oozing arms.

"It's made out of ice cream..." She trailed off as the two card players noticed their company.

"Hey!" Mikey greeted cheerfully, then pointed back at the cat. "I'm not done with you." She watched the feline hiss and scratch at him as he gathered his remaining cards. "What's up?"

"Do I even dare ask?" She looked up to Donnie.

He simply shrugged. "I wouldn't, and just accept Mikey's weird."

" Yeah, I think I can get behind that."

 **A/N: Holy crap people, we've hit 20 freakin' chapters! I honestly can't believe it, and still going strong! You are amazing, thank you for all eternity for the support and interest!**

 **Also, who saw the new episode? It was amazing! I love that they got David Tennant to play Honeycutt. Traveling through time and space, with the Doctor?! Well robot doctor now but who cares, freakin awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

Lacey sat in the middle of the living room, waiting for her printer to finish off the next batch of flyers. It'd been days since that night her friend had left on her date. Days without a phone call, or text, she even signed up an account for that messenger that she always saw Nell on. There had been no word of the small, blonde girl. When she stopped by her work they said she was now fired for not calling in or showing up. She'd even gone to the length of hacking into her computer for some kind of sign.

"Mommy, when's Nell coming home?" Vinnie stared back at his mother with sad eyes. "She didn't leave, did she?"

"No, honey and don't worry we'll find her, I promise." She scruffled his hair then patted him on the shoulder. "Now go back to bed, you have school in the morning."

He nodded slowly then retreated back down the hallway. She couldn't believe her friend had vanished, whoever this Donnie guy was had to have done something to her. Tears prickled in her eyes, maybe this is why she wanted to break things off with the guy. Instead of listening to her, Lacey instead pulled a guilt trip, practically forcing her out the that night.

It was all her fault, and she had no conceptual idea how to find Nell. She knew next to nothing about him, not even a last name. She let out a low yawn, looking at the clock she realized she would have to be awake in just a few hours.

OOooOOOOoOOO

Nell screeched into a fit of laughter while Raph held her down and Mikey tickled up her sides. It'd been the fifth time that day she'd beaten them in the fighting game. While neither would challenge her to a real match, in fear of Splinter's disappointment, they found a more suiting punishment. She squirmed from side to side to avoid Mikey's revenge seeking fingers with no avail.

Another ear piercing scream escaped her lips followed by Another barrage of giggles. "I swear...I'm...going...to...kill..you!" She barely managed out.

Just as the orange turtle was about to continue, Donnie rounded the corner huffing from shortened breath. "What's going on here!" He demanded upon seeing her pinned to the ground by his brothers.

They shot away from her, both noticing a slightly threatening tone from the taller reptile. "Nothing, just tickling," Mikey put his hands up as if he were being robbed. Donnie shot them both a glare before going over to help Nell off the floor.

Small giggles still escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "My savior," She leaned upwards to give him a little kiss. He grabbed the back of her head and deepend the kiss, not caring that his siblings were watching. "Mhmm, what's that for?" She whispered so only the two could hear.

A devilish grin played across his lips. "Later," he nipped at one of the spines where her ear had been. A small whimper caught in her throat from the sensitivity and promise of what's to come.

"Gross, get a room," Raph fake heaved.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she blushed.

oOOOoOOOOo

"Thank you so much for the short notice," Lacey opened the door to her apartment to Reeve. He threw off his bag on to the floor, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Not a problem," he assured her, then wrapped his arms around her. "I just wanna make sure we get her home and safe."

"So, you saw the guy right? Like height, approximate weight?". She pressed. Any information could help her get closer to finding Nell.

"Yeah, I mean it was dark and he was in costume," he added, trying to not get her hopes up too much. "He was about six feet, maybe six one. I'd say somewhere around one seventy pounds. Has a young sounding voice."

Lacey looked at him confused. "Young sounding? Like how?"

"Well, ya know, like had to be around her age," he clarified. "So maybe like 23-24?"

She gave the large, tattooed man another hug and thanks before exiting her home. While many people would take one look at Reeve then call her insane for leaving her child alone with him, she knew better. He'd always acted like the father figure neither her or Nell had and when one of the two were threatened, he was a body guard.

She was lucky enough that their apartment complex was only a few city blocks away from the police station. When the sun went down and the streets cleared, the city truly did hold up to it's reputation of being dangerous. Especially to young women. It only took her a few minutes to get there, after seeing a black van creep after her , she set out in a dead run.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Greeted a police officer behind the bullet proof glass.

"Yeah, I wanna file a missing persons report."

OOoOOOOOOooo

Mikey noticed Leo finally leaving the dojo from another one of his lengthy meditations. He'd been increasingly absent from their group the past few days. "Hey, Leo, can I ask you something?" Mikey approached.

"Yeah, what's up?" He sat down in the corner of the room redoing his leg wrappings.

Mikey scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the words to explain his question. "Have you been noticing that something's up with Don?"

They glanced over at the living area where they could see a giggling Nell piled on top of the purple turtles lap. His arms were wrapped, almost protectively around her as he muzzled the base of her neck. "Oh that," Leo noticed. "Well, you know, it's...that time of year."

"What do you mean?" He asked, furthering a better answer out of the leader.

"Well," he began awkwardly, not realizing he'd have to have this conversation with his brother. "Ever notice a particular time when Raph gets more aggressive, and you get more clingy?"

"I guess," he answered.

"Well, it's signs that we've matured, and...um..it would be time to..get a mate."

Mikey thought for a second, letting it all sink in. "So, that's why Donnie went all touchy feely after we were tickling Nell?"

Leo groaned, so that's where this whole thing stemmed from. "Yes, he was marking her as his. I'd suggest keeping any physical contact with her at a minimum." He suggested. With the addition of Nell as an actual mate to Donnie, he did not want to see Alpha male instincts take over. Leo was more self aware then the other two when it came to this time, so naturally he secluded himself to anything he could.

ooOOOoooOooOo

Lacey left the police station with a small amount of hope filling her. After all the questions and papers had been completed, they knew just about everything they needed to start the search. It was well passed one in the morning when she hit the streets, she knew tonight would only bring her more fitful sleep.

She glanced around before crossing the street, her breath hitched as that same van was parked a block ahead in the direction she was going. Digging into her purse, she cupped the small bottle of pepper spray located at the bottom. She wasn't sure if it was just a surveillance vehicle or something suspicious, but she wasn't going to take the chance.

As she neared it her breathing became quiet and steady. If she was going to have to run she wanted to make sure to not run out of air. In just a few seconds, she was passed it and her nerves calmed slightly. Just over reacting, she told herself.

She retrieved her keys to the complex's front door and just as she was about to unlock it, a large hand flew over her mouth. She twisted and kicked, spraying the mace in all different directions hoping to hit her target. A loud growl wailed into the night as the liquid passed on to one of the assailants eyes, but not the one holding her.

A stiff cracking noise sounded out, a violent pain shuddered throughout her skull. Her vision began to fade into small black dots that soon invaded her entire sight.

Then there was nothing.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT NOTES! I've decided that yes there will be smut and it will be in the story instead of a separate one. HOWEVER, they will be chapters on their own, if you want to skip past them you can. There won't be any needed info in these chapters and they will be the only chapters with titles as a warning. Next chapter will be a smut one, but I'll upload it when I'm done with the chapter after for those who don't wanna read naughty stuff.**


	22. Smut warning!

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ CONTINUE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU WONT MISS ANY DETAILS, OTHER THEN NAUGHTINESS!**

Nell stiffled a small giggle as Donnie nuzzled the base of her neck. She wasn't sure why he was doing it or why he'd been over affectionate since he'd come out but she wasn't complaining. The other turtles retreated to their rooms for the night, leaving them to their peace. "So what should we do now?" She leaned her forehead against his own.

He gave her a devious smile then squeezed her thighs. "I have an idea," he replied in a husky tone. In an instant, he swooped her off his lap and into his arms with ease. His horomones were raging throughout his body. The need to touch her and be touched drove away any uncertainties.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this idea," she spurred, nipping at his collar bone. The slight feeling of her teeth on his skin made his shell grow uncomfortably tighter. He kicked open the door to his bedroom then gently placed her on his bed. His hands worked fast at removing all articles of clothing that once covered her.

Nudging in between her legs, he began to kiss her while his fingers ran up and down her sides. Her tongue slipped beyond her lips in to his mouth as she shivered in excitement underneath him.

A smirk flash across his face as his hand dipped down to her all ready wet entrance. He circled the small nub at the top of her folds. Her body arched against his touch as quiet moans were pressed into his mouth. Claws raked down his shoulders, she felt her body begin to tense up.

He let out a groan as the barrier between pain and pleasure collided into one another. His base male instincts drove him over the edge as he released his swollen member for it protection. "Donnie!" She cried out as she felt herself peak.

She released from the kiss as a new wave of ecstacy rattled into her body. He eased himself into her, inch by inch, never in his life could he think anything would feel this amazing. Her petite frame made it increasingly difficult to fit his entirety inside but it made it all the better.

He glanced down at her to gauge whether or not she was in pain. "Do you want me to stop?" He leaned down on his elbows, cupping the back of her head to him.

"No," in response, she wrapped her legs around his shell and pushed him the rest of the way in. She let out a gasp as he pulled out then slowly went back in, allowing her body to better adjust to his girth.

As he started to pump faster, he felt the little control over his mind slip away. Each moan that echoed through the room encouraged him to go harder. He felt a strange vibration shake his entire body as he let out an almost inaudible chur. He wasn't going to last much longer with her insides convulsing around him.

She tightened her grip on his bisceps to the point he was sure blood was about to be drawn. Her legs trembled then fell around him as she screamed out in pure bliss, toppling over the edge of euphoria. His release came soon after with one last low groan, he spilled his seed inside her.

He tried regaining control over his rapid breathing, with a smile he kiss her cheek. She cuddled up against his plastron still shivering in bliss.


	23. Chapter 23

Donnie awoke with the same smile he went to sleep with, last night had been amazing. He pushed his nose into the nape of Nell's neck, breathing in the scent of his mate. Nothing could ruin this moment for him, not his brothers, enemies, or-

"Well, you need to wake him up it's important!"

April?

He groaned in frustration, picking his body off the bed with shaking arms. Nell stirred, then peaked through a barely opened eye. "Morning," she giggled, planting a single, innocent kiss on his lips. He couldn't help the small amount of blush inching it's way on his cheeks as he noticed she was still bare.

"Morning," he stroked the side of her face then turned to put on his regular knee and elbow pads. The strap that adorned his middle crossing on to his shoulders was last. "It sounds like it's time to get up."

The noise from the living room grew louder as he exited. April and Casey were standing in the middle of the room, April was waving around a single piece of paper. "What's with all the yelling?" He mummered out, knowing fully this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"What do you know about this?" April shoved the flyer into his hands. His eyes grew wide as he scanned it's contents. In wide lettering it read missing person, underneath was a picture of Nell before her mutation. It held a basic description of her, blonde hair, blue eyes, five foot five but that wasn't what he assumed concerned the red head.

It said last known company was with a man named Donatello and a very vague and almost human list of stats on him. "Where did you get this?" He asked, folding it up.

"They're all over town," Casey explained, before his fiancee could open her mouth. "But, that's not all." He backed away as he caught Nell entering the room looking very disheveled.

"Uh, hi," she squeaked out as all their eyes averted to her.

Donnie simply handed her the flyer, she immediately slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot to call Lace and tell her everything's cool," she groaned. "She's probably worried sick."

"Actually she went missing too," April stated bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Nell stared at her in horror. It wasn't like Lacey to disappear, she was hard enough to get out of the house long enough to go grocery shopping.

"Earlier this morning a big dude went by the cop shop lookin' for her, said she came down last night to file a missing persons report and never came home," Casey put a hand of the mutants shoulders, seeing how the news began to greatly upset her.

"One of the officers came by the station, thought maybe it was the start of a string of kidnappings. Before you five other girls of a similar look went missing as well," April added. "But they thought it was strange since this Lacey girl didn't even slightly match the look."

The bodies of the blonde girls flashed before her eyes as tears started to well up then pour over. The very idea of Lacey joining them made her break out into full on sobs. "Please, no," she sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. If she'd just called, her friend would still be safe at home with Vinnie. "Did they say anything about a kid?!" She practicely screeched, the realization of him being in dangerous scared her to the bone.

Casey shook his head. "Nothing was said about a kid going missing, no Amber alert or anything."

Donnie lowered to the spot on the ground beside her wrapping his arms around her. He could only imagine what kind of pain she was going through. When Nell had went missing, he nearly drove himself insane with blame. At least then there were two sides of the coin to explain why she had been taken. Now, it was purely just for Nell's past and her association with the turtles. "We'll get her back, I promise." He soothed, picking her up from the floor and placing her on one of the many bean bag chairs.

"I have to go now," she pushed him away and headed off towards the entrance of the lair. Raph and Leo quickly jumped in front of her way, blocking any attempt of escaping. "I don't have time for this." She growled, trying to pry the brothers out of the way of her destination.

"If you go, they'll kill you," Raph tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter."

" How can you say that?" Leo interjected, grabbing her forearms and holding her in place.

"Because she's more important," Nell shouted. "I'm not gonna be the one to tell a little boy why his mother isn't coming home!"

Everyone grew silent at the weight of her last sentence but Leo still held her firmly from leaving. "Please just let me go," she begged through the tears. "I can't let anything happen to her! He needs her!"

Donnie pried her from Leo's grasp and held her tightly against his plastron. She tried to struggle but eventually gave up, too weak to put up a fight with the purple turtle. "We're going to get her," he whispered to the wreck of a girl in his arms. "Just give us a little bit to plan our next move."

OooOOoOOOOO

It was cold, that much was the first to come to her once the fog of unconsciousness began clearing away. Her feet weren't touching the floor and her wrists were bound tightly with a course rope. The spots faded quickly from her vision when she finally managed to pull her heavy eyelids open. The room was dark, only a few stray rays kept it from complete darkness.

"Hello..." She managed out as loud as her dry throat could muster. "Please, someone..."

"She's awake," a gruff voice meant her ears. "Hopefully this one isn't as annoying as the last." A large almost zombie looking wolf came into view accompanied by a dark red fishman.

"Oh, you just like taking the fun out of everything," the fish retorted.

"X-Xever?" She whispered upon recognition of the voice.

"Well, look at that you still remember me," he casually approached her. "I must say last time I saw you, you were much larger." His webbed fingers traced down her side then painfully squeezed between her hip bones where her birthing scar remained.

She cried out, feeling his thumb nail pierce through scar tissue. "Please, stop."

"Not yet," he hissed. "In fact it won't until she shows up then if you're lucky, we'll kill you quickly." She bit down on her lip to try to hold back the tears that threatened the edges of her eyes. He grinned maliciously as her body jerked against the pressure his sharpened nail put on her. "And if that doesn't work, I guess we'll just have to pay a visit to a very special little boy."

 **A/N: Yup, I am one cruel SOB. Other then that, Damn people 23 freakin chapters, each time I get a new one up I can't believe how much you guys have inspired me to keep this going. Just so everyone knows I really only write these during the week and take weekends off so I don't fry my brain.**

 **Thank you everyone and all.**


	24. Chapter 24

Donnie turned away from the detailed mapping of each scenario of their plans to take a passing glance at Nell. It'd only been half an hour, once they were able to calm her down enough from trying to leave she just shut down. Mikey was seated beside her attempting to get some kind of reaction whether it was happy or sad he didn't care, as long as it was something. The hollow look behind her eyes told them everything they needed to know, she'd given up hope until her friend was back.

Leo called in the mighty mutanimals but like last time only Slash and Leatherhead showed up. Doctor Rockwell and pigeon Pete were still off trying to find any remnants of the Kraang with little to no luck. "I say we just smash in there and get what we need," the overtly large turtle offered.

"That's not going to work," Leo counter. "It's all ready a trap, so they'll have Lacey well out of reach, and under constant surveillance."

Raph scoffed. "If that's the case then no matter what we do doesn't matter as long as we get her out."

Leo rubbed his temples in annoyance of how similar the two thought, they're way of smash and destroy wouldn't work. All they could really do is a stealth mission and hope they wouldn't be seen until they all ready had her safe. "We're going to go full ninja mode on this one, scope out the inside, no detection. Leatherhead and Slash will stay outside unless something goes wrong."

"Why do you always have to side line me, Leonardo?" He demanded.

"I'm not side lining. anyone , we need to be discreet and you guys are just too big to sneak in undetected," he defended. "It'll be a miracle if we can."

"I'm going," Nell stated , not bothering to turn to the leader of the team.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Donnie started slowly. "You need to have patience and in this situation I don't think-"

She laughed bitterly. "I don't care what you think," she rose off the couch and headed to the table that held their plans. "There's air ducts all over the place, and I'm small enough to fit in them."

Leo scanned the blue prints they had of the building, it was true she could get in where others couldn't, it would help them get a tactical footing instead of going in blind. "I think she has a point, there's an opening on the roof that gets smaller as you go down, about a foot and a half at it's smallest. We couldn't make the journey in but she could."

"This is insane," Raph argued. "She's untrained and can't defend herself if she gets caught."

"If she does, but on the chance she doesn't there's vents every ten to twenty feet with the right equipment she can check every room to see where our best chance for sneaking in," he said simply. "She'll have a communicator on her to report back or call for help if needed."

Raph crossed his arms stubbornly along side Slash. "It's still stupid," he quipped.

Behind her Donnie rested his arms around her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His tone held concern, not wanting to let her go back into that place but he knew her answer before she could say it.

"I have to," she mumbled under her breath. "I'll kill that damn fish if he hurts her."

Leo nodded at her, then rolled up the map. "We'll be right there if you need us," he put a hand on her shoulder then turned away. "Raph and Mikey you'll take the back, Donnie and I the front. Leatherhead and Slash will guard the sides and the roof."

oOOOoOOOOo

A sob escaped Lacey's lips as they lowered her to the floor, the circulation in her hands finally returned. The feeling of blood pump through her veins was agonizing since she'd been suspended in mid air for hours now. The ropes loosen just briefly before they were tightened back up, two of the ninja clad men bound the ends to opposite walls.

"You're running out of time," Xever sneered then with a laugh. "And here I was foolishly thinking she actually cared about you."

Lacey managed to pull her head up right to stare him in the eye. "Why are you doing this?" She pleaded, with in just a few hours her entire world was turned upside down. Underground organizations, robots disguised as ninjas and mutants, it was like she entered some strange comic book.

"Why? You really are the stupid one," he cupped her chin between his webbed fingers. "This is how it's always been, you were just to ignorant to see what's been happening all these years."

"Then why Nell?" There was no way she was caught up in this, just a series of bad choices.

He let out a sickening cackle that startled the girl. "She was just there for passing time but what sweet time that was," he licked his lips suggestively. "It was just icing on the cake when I found her with one of those freaks."

"So, that Donnie guy, he has nothing to do with this?" A glimmer of hope trickled into her voice, her friend was safe.

"He has everything to do with this," Xever hissed back at her. "I can't say I'm much of a jealous man but seeing them awoken something in me. Before it was my job to kill them, now it'll be just for pleasure."

"What are you going to do with her?" Lacey demanded.

The grin that spread across his toothy mouth made her stomach churn. "I'll have my fun with her first but eventually," he thought. "Slowly, she'll end up like the rest."

"You're not gonna get away with it, people are out looking for us, they'll find us!" She shot back. There was no way Reeve and all the boys weren't searching every street corner and alley way at this point. If not, at least she had solace knowing her son was safe amongst the tight knit group.

"That just reminded me," he waved at one of the footbots. It left the room but entered just as fast with three others carrying a large man. He struggled against the binds that held his arms in place, knocking into one of the boys sending it to the floor. Xever turned on him, delivering a swift kick to his abdomen. The sound of ribs cracking echoed through the near empty room, he cried out and fell to the ground.

"Reeve!" Lacey shouted pulling against the ropes, trying to get to him. He coughed out a glob of blood before giving her a pained smile.

"Honey, it's okay," he gave her a thumbs up. "This punk ass is just scared to face me like a man." He laughed arrogantly.

"What about Vincent? Please tell me he isn't here!" Her voice became shrill.

"Nah, he's outta the way," he tried getting off his knees but one of the bots forced him back down. "Ol' Margie got him tucked away real good, don't ya worry now girl."

Xever growled in frustration, the man before him had been nothing if not difficult. He alone with a lead pipe had destroyed six of the foot before they'd finally brought him done. His size wasn't just for show, under the leather jacket he had well trained muscles and a keen instinct for street fighting. Xever laughed to himself, a bear may be dangerous in the wild but in a cage was no more the a cowering dog, no matter how it tried to convey otherwise.

 **A/N: And we start touching on Reeve, he's actually one of those characters that aren't around a lot but I love playing with when I can. Also, Vinnie is safe...or is he? DUN DUN DUN. Thank you for the reviews, hearing what y'all think of the story makes my day like seriously. For all the silent readers don't be afraid to speak up even if it's criticisms, I don't mind XP**


	25. Chapter 25

"So we all know what to do right?"

Leo paced nervously in the alley way across the street from the Shredder's lair. They'd gone over the plan at least four times before leaving their home but nothing could put his nerves at ease. Leatherhead and Slash nodded before taking off towards their designated spots while Donnie unrolled the schematics of the air ducts.

"Ok, last time we went in you were found here," he rounded his finger on a large room. "Seeing as this is clearly once more a trap," he paused, hoping to see some sort of a worried expression from Nell but finding nothing. She was clearly too determined to care for such things. "She'll probably be in the same place."

"Got it," she muttered, then motioned for him to continue.

He let out a sigh. "Nell, please, you don't have to do this. You can just leave it to us-"

"Stop," she held up two fingers for his silence. "I'm doing this and there's nothing you say or do that can change that."

He and his brothers all stared in disbelief at the harsh tone in her voice. "You go straight, then take the second left, first right and it'll lead you to a vent above the room," he drawled out quickly, averting his gaze from her. He understood the situation held a great amount of stress, for her especially, but it surprised him how quick to snap she'd become. He'd never say but it cut him deep.

Leo waited a brief moment, making sure that the tense moment had mostly passed. "Ok, I'll give the signal and those two up there will take out the guards and draw as many away as possible," he snuck to the edge of the building which concealed them from view. A few hand gestures around the corner and they could see the two large shadows leapt into action. With that, they all raced acrossed the road knowing the distraction would be enough to keep them away from prying eyes.

A scraggly rope flew down from the top, without hesitation she grabbed on and began scaling up the brick wall. Once she climbed on to the top, the turtles fell into their own places. A leathery hand grabbed on to her wrist to hoist her up. The anthropomorphic alligator gave her a small, toothy smile before ripping off the cover to the central duct. "Good luck, my friend," he wished her in a deep, gruff voice.

She nodded in response before pressing her back against the cold metal and lowered herself down quietly. The space shrunk quicker then she first imagined it would. The drop off was only about seven feet down before her feet touched solid flooring. Before going further she grabbed the communicator, knowing once she was in the area would be to small to grab anything behind her. "I'm in," she whispered into it.

"Good, report back when you have her in sight," Leo's hushed tone replied.

The ducts were impossibly hot as she crawled forward she had to spot every few feet to wipe away the sweat beads dripping down her forehead. Breathing became a labor even though she wasn't overexerting her body, the air was just horridly thick.

She took the turn Donnie had pointed out, the next was only a few feet from that. The vent she saught out was another twelve yards away. Carefully, she took the screw driver from it's secured place in her bra. She held her breath while she unloosened each screw, hoping none were squeaky or stripped. Huffing out silently, she pried her claws underneath the metal bars and pulled it up as slowly as she could manage.

Just as predicted, Lacey was exactly where they'd planned. An anger rose in her chest as she bore witness to her friend tied up, her body shaking with each sob she let go of. "Found her," Nell managed through gritted teeth. "Room is clear... except-" a slumped over body was passed out just almost out of view.

"Except what?"

She scanned the person the best she could in the low light, the realization made her breath hitch. The body groaned painfully, lifting itself up long enough for her to catch a view of it's large arms riddled in tattoos and an unmistakable dark indigo mohawk. "They have Reeve..."

ooOooOoOOOoo

"Who's Reeve?" Leo turned to Donnie with the question.

It took him a moment to recall the name, he'd only meant the man once on Halloween in that diplated building. "Another one of her friends," he answered. "We need to go in." Her temper had all ready been shortened to a sparking fuse, adding another person she cared for on top of this whole mess could only mean that lit fuse just got even shorter.

"Is there anyone else in sight?" He communicated over. That small change in the all ready unsure plan only meant things just got twice as risky, and twice as dangerous.

"No, no one else is here."

Leo nodded to the purple clad turtle, it was time to move.

oooOoooooOOOOo

Nell felt her stomach tighten when the line went dead, was it a good sign? Were they on their way? They had to be, she assured herself, they wouldn't just abandon the mission. She stared down into the room, a familiar feeling of helplessness washed over her as she just waited for the brothers to come. "Lacey," she tried reaching her voice loud enough for her friend to hear but no one else. "Lace!". Her words didn't even echo in the tunnel no less reach her ears.

She undid the clasp on the necklace that dangled around her thin neck. Fiddling with the pendant, she pressed a small kiss to it before dangling it over the edge of the opening. It fell to the ground before the crying girl down below, she froze for a moment. Her head jerked around the room to catch no glimpse of her captures then slowly tilted upward.

All she saw was a black hole in the ceiling which had once been a solid cover. "Lace," it called down to her. She immediately recognized Nell's voice, making the tears in her eyes swell further. She couldn't be here, her mind screamed, he would get her. She shook her head at the vent opening, hoping her friend would turn back. "Go now!" She hissed.

Nell raised a questioning brow at the black haired woman down below, she couldn't leave yet not until they were all out of harms way. She heard the door click open and eased back into the vent, to keep her cover. Xever sauntered into sight with a satisfied grin on his face. "Looks like you never disappoint," he laughed, his eyes shot up to her. Just as she began to retreat further from the opening, small clicking noises sounded from behind her. She glanced back as two small, two legged robots approached her with a predator stance about them.

The same sound came from the front as more surrounded her other escape route. Panic surged in her veins as they burst into full speed at her, they pushed against one another forcing her closer to the opening in the duct.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of free fall before sudden darkness swallowed her up.

 **A/N: And the situation just gets worse and worse. Until next time, thank y'all!**


	26. Chapter 26

Donnie and Leo scaled up the rough, brick wall with haste. Just a few minutes after the discovery of a second captive they had taken time to readjust the plan to better suit the new situation. When they tried to recontact Nell and she didn't answer they'd figured something had happened. Donnie hoped that she was just trying to remain extra quiet, that maybe she wouldn't risk exposure if someone had entered the room. But luck like that was never on his side.

They reached their intented viewing point only to be meant with what they'd come to expect. The room only had four figures in it, the largest the figured to be Xever or Rhazar, the rest who they saught to set free. "They've got her," Leo confirmed upon seeing a small form laid out on the floor. He tried blocking Donnie's view, knowing he would jump to conclusions and assume the worst. "Call the others, get them in position, we're going in."

Donnie nodded, taking out the communicator and radioing his brothers.

ooOOoOoOOOoo

When Nell came to she found her head throbbing from the blunt force of the fall. She let out a small moan in pain, attempting to sooth her splitting head ache but found her wrists bound by a thick log chain. "Ya know I'm almost thinking your causing more trouble then your worth," Xever snatched her face in his left hand, in his other he held his signature butterfly knife.

"Well that makes two of us then," she sneered whipping her neck away from his touch.

"I'd cut your defiant little tongue out," a smirk played across his lip deviously. "But we'll need that for later."

She let out a malicious chuckle. "You put anything near me, I'll bite it off," she licked her canine teeth.

"Maybe your friend will do otherwise then," he turned toward Lacey, who kept her eyes on the ground, not knowing how to process what was going on. Was this creature before her really Nell, or just another trick?

"You touch her and you'll be leaving here in a body bag!" She screamed as he drew closer. He jerked the frightened girls head to the side then licked up her neck slowly, never taking his eyes off Nell. Lacey shudder at the sickening sensation on her skin then tried pulling away.

Just as Nell was about to pounce at him , the sound of glass shattered filled the almost silent room. Little shards rained down on them as the turtles flew in ready for action. Raph immediately ran to Nell, using one of his Sai he wedge it between a few of the chain and broke them apart with little effort.

An army of footbots crowded into the room causing a barricade between the turtles and their rescuees. Xever severed the bonds that held Lacey in place then darted out of the room, unwilling to lose his main leverage. Nell ran over to Reeve, shaking his unconscious body. "Get up, old man!" She yelled as his eyes shot open. His injures were just minor enough to so the stinging pain could be ignored.

"Nell?" He back away, taking in her new appearance.

"I'll explain later, we gotta get Lace," she shouted back to him all ready halfway out the door.

The turtles unsheathed their weapons as the foot surrounded them. "And here I was thinkin' this was gonna be boring," Raph grinned to Mikey who had his nunchucks swinging and ready.

"We do this as fast as possible," Leo called to them, noticing now all the people they'd come to protect were out of sight.

"Not a problem," Donnie remarked, gripping his staff tightly as the first wave of foot jumped at them.

Mikey was the first to bring a few down, smashing the free side of his weapons into the sides of their heads. Leo dodged through the crowd slicing off mechanical limbs with ease. Raph plunged in, impaling any that dared come close enough to his Sai. Donnie twirled his bo, swinging it low to the ground and taking them out by the ankles. The hardened wood slipped through the robots heads as a knife through butter.

The once large mob soon dwindled down to an unthreatening fifteen or so. "We can handle this, you two go," the leader called to Mikey and Donnie. They hesitated for a second but saw as the blue and red turtle tore into the rest, hardly breaking a sweat.

They shot down the hallway, where they could hear a female shrieking.

OoOOoOOOOOoo

Xever stood at the top of the lair, Lacey in his grasp near an open window. Nell and Reeve burst into the room, huffing from lack of oxygen. "Let'ter go, man, you don't want this ta git ugly," Reeve stepped forward, now at his full height of near seven feet looking as menacing as any could.

"You're not getting off that easy again," he sneered back. He swirled around so now Lacey barely had footing on the ledge, only thing keeping her from falling was the offending fish.

"Please Xever let her go," Nell pleaded. She could barely stand to look at the horrified expression that riddled the woman's face.

"You sure you shouldn't rethink your choice of words," his grip loosen just slightly but enough to make her all ready unsteady balance falter more. She let out a cry and held on to Xever's arm.

"Nell," Reeve started but she wouldn't turn to acknowledge him. "Come on girl." He reached out taking her hand in his gently stroking the top with his thumb. She turned, blinking back helpless tears and was meant with a soft smile.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes darting back and forth between her friends.

"Ya trust me, don't cha girl?". She nodded. "Then git behin' me.". He pushed around her then stared down Xever. "Ya think it's fun pickin' on little girls don't cha, boy? Makes ya feel real good inside." He began approaching the fish man.

"Dont test me ," he warned, holding Lacey out further.

Reeve cracked his knuckles, not willing to back down. "See the thing bout little boys like you is ya never learn how to pick yer fights," he lunged at Xever with speed a man his age shouldn't possess. His fist connected with the side of his face sending him tumbling down to the floor.

The rest almost played in slow motion as Nell watched his hand release Lacey. It felt like an eternity before her balance was thrown off, toppling her over the edge of the building. A single shriek rang into the night, she couldn't tell whether it came from her or Lacey as she fell to a most certian death.

 **A/N: I was almost finished with this chapter when I realized I didn't touch on the Mousers in the last one at all. So apologies for the small mess up, I'll try and incooperate them in the next. Also I was watching the dark knight when writing this one if anyone noticed the little scene from it I put in here. One last note: what the hell you thinkin Reeve?!**


	27. Chapter 27

Nell stared in disbelief at the empty window ledge, the world seemed to freeze frame around her. The only image that kept replaying before her eyes was Lacey dropping into the open air. Her horrified expression and a scream so loud it only told the story of where her fate had ended. In a single instant she'd become nothing more or nothing less then she ever would be again.

It all stopped, rewound and played again over and over before her.

She could hardly notice the men struggling in the foreground or the blank figures rushing around her. Their words were lost on deaf ears as what something that sounded like pleas were yelled to her. None of it mattered. "How could you..." she whispered out, eyes turning from the window to the offending man. He had to been to busy fighting off Xever too realize her attention had averted to him.

She watched cooley as the fish pinned him down, a loud crack errupted from his rib cage as a metal leg pressed cruelly down. He cried out for Nell to run as two of the turtles tried pulling her away. He took her away, he killed her, the thoughts kept pressing while she witnessed him spewing blood on to the ground. Mikey flew into action, knocking Xever off balance and away from Reeve. Donnie grabbed her wrist attempting once more to get her to safety.

"It's okay, Nell," he tried. "We need to leave." He knew soon the would be too overwhelmed for an escape, they needed to go. Xever fended off Mikey, slashing his tail out to keep him far from Reeve, he had to keep whatever leverage he could.

She was in shock, Donnie realized, taking a moment to analyze there was someone missing from the scene. He wasn't sure what had happened but it was clear it hadn't been good. "Nell, please," he tugged on her unmoving form. Just as he was about to lift her into his arms, Mikey went sailing towards them. He landed with a hard thud as Xever pulled Reeve's unconscious body over his shoulder and fled out of the room.

Donnie glanced to his brother who was lifting himself slowly off the ground. Massive bruising on his plastron and skin told him Mikey couldn't last much longer to fight. "We need to get out of here," he told the smaller turtle.

"He still has that guy," Mikey argued.

"Take Nell, go get the others," he helped Mikey the rest of the way up. "I'll get Reeve."

Mikey hoisted Nell on to his back, finding it slightly difficult to carrying the small girl in spite of her lightness. He nodded to Donnie as they split ways down the hall, hoping it'd all be over soon. It was clear the anguish the new mutant had been through. He and his brothers were used to this back and forth Shedder played with them but to a normal person it must have been hell.

He rounded a corner then the next few to find Raph and Leo victorious as they'd planned. "Where's Donnie?" Leo asked, seeing them short a terrapin. "And the other two for that matter."

"Donnie's going to get Reeve but-" he cut off looking at Nell. "I didn't see Lacey when we got there."

"What do you mean, she wasn't there?" Raph kicked a footbot who'd still been twitching. They all stated at the girl cradled on the Orange turtle's back, who remained quiet and dead eyed. "What happened?"

She closed her lids, not wanting to see their demanding looks they were giving her. There were no words to quite describe the previous events, none that would form in her voice at least. "Donnie said we need to get going," Mikey interrupted the thought pattern. She wasn't ready to speak, which could only mean one thing.

"We'll go get him," Leo finalized. "Get her out and we'll followed behind."

ooOooOoOOOoo

"You know, here I was thinking you were spineless, but that was just plain cruel," Xever laughed as he drug Reeve up to the rooftop. "And that's saying something coming from me.". Reeve began to stir into consciousness, the world still had a sharpened blur to it as his eyes snapped opened. His body was weak due to the beating Xever had served him, fighting would be a difficult option and yet it was the only one he had.

"You'll never understand what I'm willing to do for those girls," he croaked out barely loud enough for his capture to hear.

"Oh I think it's crystal clear by now," Xever commented to sing down the injured man. "Tell me, how do you think she'll get break the news? I mean orphans can be so sensitive."

"Boy it's clear you don't remember me," Reeve propped himself up by his elbows. "But I remember you, first time she brought you around I wasn't happy. Tried to get her to see the devil right in front of her but god that girl when she's smitten."

" You were the one who threw me out a second story window," Xever sneered at the recollection. "You haven't escaped my memories, don't you worry."

Reeve chuckled. "Oh yeah, that was me. Mena hated me for weeks on end till she found out ya were mackin on some hussy in the back." The door to the roof flew open in came Donnie, staff twirling and ready.

"Let him go, Fishface." Donnie advanced slowly, fully aware he was at the disadvantage.

Reeve sat up a little fuller this time. "You the one courtin' my little girl, right?" He asked, eyeing the purple turtle carefully. Donnie in turn simply nodded, unwillingly to break eye constant with Xever. "Good, you listen close and clear. You take good care of her, treat her like a queen even if you're treated like a peasant. She don't need anymore more heartache, can ya promise me that?"

"Yes but-"

Reeve held up a silencing hand. "No buts you do anything wrong I'll come back and haunt your ass," he finalized.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Donnie looked at him frantically.

"Boy, can't you tell when a man's made up his mind," he glanced up to Xever, who flipped out his knife. "Just do what I say and get!"

Reeve gave him a small wink before closing his eyes and bowing his head. It seemed like the entire world was going in super speed while he'd been stuck on pause. There hadn't been enough time to react before Xever buried the blade into Reeve's throat. An almost deafening howl errupted from behind him as Raph and Leo sprang forward. Xever released the body and flipped backwards, his metal feet connecting with the underside of both brother's chins.

In a moment, he was gone from sight. "How could you just let that happen!?" Raph pushed Donnie into the brick wall.

"I couldn't save him," Donnie muttered, still horrified at the body that lay on the ground before him.

"We need to go, there's nothing for us here now," Leo gathered a ratty sheet and tucked it around the body then lifted it on his shoulder. "We'll give him a proper funeral, Don."

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter looked at little short handed and forced, it took me a bit to get back in the swing of things. Other then that how was everyone's Halloween? Also, New episode of tmnt! Omg!**


	28. Chapter 28

The next few hours unfolded in a blur; all the brothers reunited at the lair followed by April and Casey. Difficult questions were asked even harder answers were given. Arguments waged out between one or all the turtles, all seeming to know how it should have been handled instead of how it went. In the end they all came to the same realization; they had failed.

Nell watched as they tore into each other and gave unnecessary blame. It was clear they'd never had a lose so big on any mission they'd ever been on. While all wanted to take fault and give it, she knew it boiled all down to her. One simple call could have avoided the whole situation, could have kept the brothers out of harms way and kept Lacey alive.

She still couldn't bring herself to forgive Reeve, even after death, the man had betrayed her friend. She knew she should have felt something after learning of his demise, he'd chosen to raise her when no one else would. Taught her all he knew and pressed for a better life for her but she couldn't feel anything. The unforgiving numbness rattled through her very core and shattered everything she once knew.

"Hey," Raph crawled on the couch beside her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She returned his concerned expression with a weak smile, trying her best to hold back the tears. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I know it doesn't make a difference in what happened but I'm sorry," he took another single glance then left her to her thoughts.

She then got up herself and made her way over to Donnie. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Do you want me to come with," he stroked the side of her face, noticing her watery eyes. She shook her head and left down the hall towards his room.

He could only imagine the amount of pain the girl was going through but wished there had been some way to ease her of it. Reeve's words flashed through his mind, no more heartache but how could he possibly accomplish that now? He turned to see just a glimpse of her tail flicker out of sight, who knew this would be so hard.

"So we don't know for sure then?" Leo elaborated.

"The only one who saw anything happen was Nell and Reeve," Mikey commented. "And she doesn't wanna talk about it, for obvious reasons."

"So that's it. We're just gonna give up?" Raph yelled in frustration. "What about Slash? Or Leatherhead? They could have seen something."

Donny shook his head. "If they did, they're no where to be seen either."

The brothers stood silence, they all just wanted some sort of solace that everything hadn't gone as downhill as it seemed. On top of everything else the two mighty mutanimals that had assissted them were gone without a single word. Shedder did have enough force to take them down but the overall likely good of that was still slim. "I'm gonna try getting a hold of them."

ooOoOOoOOOoo

The night had left them wondering whether or not it was a success or not. Slash had remained hidden on the sidelines like instructed as much as it filled his mouth with bile. The turtles were capable on their own he knew, but even they found the odds off balance if they called for help.

Too much at risk.

The time they'd spent inside Shedder's lair was too short, meaning complete failure or absolute success. It wasn't long after infiltration that an army of footbots were sent his way. Normally he would have wiped through them with ease but the sheer numbers had been against him. He'd called Leatherhead over for back up, knowing his still uncontrollable temper would have the bots dismantled in minutes.

Only then did he see Michelangelo running from the building with Donatello's mate on his back. It hadn't been long after the rest fled but they were short one human.

Slash sighed as he peaked out from behind the dark alley way which had been their cover. The tiger and dog man hunted down the streets with their heightened sense of smell. Bebop and Rocksteady weren't far behind.

He and Leatherhead did their best to draw out the muscle of the enemy group and well succeeded. Intern they'd put themselves in quite a bind.

His communicator buzzed angrily in the leather strap across his plastron. "Damn it, Leonardo." He cursed. There was no way he could know their situation but the closer the enemy got the easier it would be for them to hear the vibrations.

He looked to Leatherhead, who had been getting as nervous as he. They had just as much at stake as the others did now.

His eyes averted down to the small female human in the gator's arms. If they could just wait it out long enough for the other anthropomorphs to lose interest, they would be there soon.

He nodded at his companion then down to the manhole cover. The gator had a chance to fit in it but he did not. His large shell prevented any easy escape but with luck he could out maneuver the four. Leatherhead hesitated briefly, he was unwilling to leave his commander behind.

Slash motioned again, giving him a scowl to show he was serious. He bowed as a sign of silent respect before slipping difficulty into the sewers.

 **A/N: Thank you to all my new and old followers, y'all are so super freakin awesome for the support. I'm back on schedule, for a second there I thought there was a tad of writers block but we pushed through!**


	29. Chapter 29

The massive reptile raced down the tunnels in a quickened pace, trying to cradle the girl gently. He swerved down each corridor not wanting to waste any time. His leader would be fine alone he knew but it still settled awkwardly in his stomach about leaving him behind. Despite the terrapin's size, he was surprisingly swift and quiet on his feet. Perhaps would do even better without having to worry about the girl and him.

He took a small glance at the female he held, it wouldn't be long until she woke. The last thing she needed to see was him. Humans had never quite akin to beings different then themselves, especially thrown into an experience such as this. His mind wondered to what her reaction would be in the turtle's lair. Even her friend was not completely human now.

The distance between his destination shortened rapidly with the pace he held. It wasn't but a short three minutes before he welcomed himself through their door. An uneasy gloom had settled amoungst the place, it was clear to him now they'd thought themselves unsuccessful. "My friends," he croaked out. The two who'd inhabited the living area immediately shot up. Mikey seemed generally pleased to see him while Raph kept his cool demeanour.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted, leaping off the couch but when the distance closed between them he stopped dead in his tracks. "Get Donnie!" He yelled back at Raph, who'd also caught a glimpse at what the gator had in his hands.

He booked down the hallway almost colliding into the side wall on his way to the lab. Busting through the door, Donnie jolted up from the sudden intrusion. "Come on!" He motioned for the purple turtle to follow.

Donnie just put his head back in his hands. "Not now, I'm busy," he grunted, tired of his brothers attempts at lightening what had occurred.

"No you're not!" Raph grabbed on to his wrist and yanked him out of his chair. "You have to see this!"

"Raph, I'm not in the mood!" Donnie shot back, he tried to escape from the stone grip on his lower arm but failed. "Stop! Can't you see no matter what you or Mikey do it's not gonna help anything!"

Raph let go then folded his arms. "Oh I suppose having you're girls friend back is one of those things?" He commented knowingly.

"Of course not-wait what?!" His eyes widened with hope as he shoved passed the red turtle.

When Raph returned to the scene he could see Donnie frozen in place with slight tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't believe this," he breathed out, taking Lacey out of Leatherhead's arms and setting her down carefully on the couch. He stared at her for a moment longer, just to make sure it was real. She stirred with a soft groan, her eyes flickered open slightly before shooting open in panic. "No, no it's okay," He tried as she fell backwards off the couch with a scream.

"I don't know what you want but I can't give it to you!" Her voice was shakey. "Just let me go and I won't tell anyone about you, I swear!"

"It's not like that," he started, backing away from her hoping the space between the two would help her be put more at ease. "Listen, Nell is in the other room, I'm going to get her, okay?" He took a lingering glance over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't gonna run for it but with the gator in the way he doubted she'd try.

He tracked down the hall to his room then cautiously opened the door. Nell was on the bed simply staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. Her eyes were red and puffy, cheeks stained with dried tears. "I've got amazing news!" He smiled as she turned to him. He took a step closer, putting his hand on her cheek. "Lacey's alive and here, just in the living room."

Without a single sound , she flew off the bed and out of the room in an instant. He came back out and she was on the floor before her friend hugging her waist and crying. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, gripping tighter as Lacey knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "It's all my fault! I never meant for you to get wrapped up in all this!"

"Nell, honey," Lacey forced her away to stare at her intensely. "It's all right, I'm fine and so is Vinnie. It wasn't a fun ride but you can't blame yourself if everything turned out okay."

Her thoughts flashed back to Reeve, all the hate she'd felt towards him for doing what he did, but he knew. She should have trusted him, never once did he ever show he'd put them at risk. Even when it meant his own life. "It's not okay " she whispered, looking to the ground. "Reeve...he..He didn't make it out..."

Lacey stared back in horror. "..How?"

"Xever killed him..." she confessed. They fell into each other a tangled mess of sorrow and remorse. Life just wouldn't be the same without their fatherly figure around.

ooOooOoOOOoo

Hours passed between the two girls, just simply holding each other not speaking a single word. It'd had been as if their whole world fell away and only the two remained. "Remember that time he took us out hunting back home?" Lacey finally piped up. "Out there for hours just trying to track down a bunch of turkeys."

Nell gave a distant smile. "And he wouldn't let us use a rifle," she added.

"Yeah, all we had was a net and machetes. Real men don't need guns for flightless birds," she let out a soft laugh. "Kept us at it for a week till we both came back with our own and had to skin and pluck them ourselves. I remember you cried."

"Yeah but before that all I'd ever down was fillet a fish. The turkey just stared at me." She defended with a pout.

Lacey just gave a simple chuckle back at her as Nell crossed her arms stubbornly. "So, you gonna let me in on all this then?" She waved her finger around the air. "Like how you turned into a pokemon?"

Nell playfully glared at her then let out a small sigh. "From what I was told they've always been like this, it's all they've ever known. As for me, you can chalk that up to Xever."

"Your oh so wonderful ex fish," Lacey mocked. "So, you're dating a turtle then."

"Yeah, looks like it," she confirmed.

"And he treats you good, right?"

"Of course," she eyed the black haired girl in front of her suspiciously.

"And you're happy?" Nell nodded again. "Then I approve."

 **A/N: Well there we go, everything is sorta all right in the world. Thank you for the reviews, hopefully I can knock off this block I'm going through and start updating better and longer chapters, just bare with me.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lacey stared intensely down at Donnie, who was seated in a chair before her. She began pacing around the chair, examining him as she rubbed her chin. He looked straight forward, unknowing of the girl's intentions for calling him into the living room. His brother's sat on the couch on both sides of Nell, occasionally glancing back to see if anything had changed.

He'd been there for almost ten minutes, completely speechless and awaiting for Lacey to do something. "So, mister Donatello," she started slowly, pulling up another chair just a few feet away. "You and Nell, huh?" She folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Um, yes?" He replied, not sure if it was a question or statement coming from her.

"You seem nervous. Am I making you uncomfortable?" She rose her brow at him.

"To be honest, yes a little," he confessed, not willing to break eye contact with her.

She leaned closer, and rested one of her hands on his shoulder, pulling him in. "Good, remember that feeling, keep it close because you don't know me or what I'm capable of if anything were to happen to my sweet little Nell's innocence."

His eyes widened. Innocence? She couldn't possibly mean he was her first, could she? "Are you saying she was..." he gulped. "...a virgin..." he whispered the last part out in a shakey breath.

She turned her head to the side as the last word slipped out. "What do you mean 'was'? As in past tense?" She drawled out in a cold tone. "What did you do to my precious Nell?"

"I...I..we..I didn't know.." His voice rose an octive as he stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to explain himself. "Listen she...well I -but..."

"I'm not asking you to describe porn, my god man, have you no dignity!?" She retorted loud enough for the whole lair to hear. Raph and Mikey blew up into a fit of laughter while Leo at least tried to hide his amusement, in vain though.

Nell leaned over the back of the furniture, giving him a small smile. "Lace, you about done?"

Lacey gave him the 'I'm watching you' signal before turning away. "Yeah I guess, if you have to ruin all my fun," she sighed. "So, when are we leavin' then?"

Everyone went silent for a few moments just staring at her as if she had two heads. "What do you mean?" Leo broke the quiet.

"Well, I have to go pick up my son and don't you think it's a little to early for the love birds to move in together?"

Nell glanced to the brothers as they seemed to be lacking words. "Of course we can grab Vinnie but Lace, you have noticed I'm not exactly normal looking, right?". She stated the obvious. "I don't think it'd be good for me to be up there, at least til I'm back how I was."

"Oh that's nonsense," Lacey disregarded her. "Your the girl that used to dress like a unicorn in public, why is this any different?"

Nell rolled her eyes. "Cause that was a costume, this is real," she stopped herself quickly, fully knowing this argument wasn't going to go anywhere. "We'll get Vinnie then discuss this later, okay?"

"I know that just means you're preparing a good fight."

"Yeah, hopefully one you'll see sense to," she laughed then turned to the boys. "Who's comin' with?"

Now they all thought both the girls had gone insane. Talking about Nell going back on the surface was one thing, that's where most of her life was but to have them tag along to no doubt reveal themselves to more humans? "I'll go!" Mikey cheerfully piped in and was immediately meant with a warning glare from Raph. "What?"

"It doesn't make a whole lotta sense for us to come with. We'd attract too much attention," Raph shot back.

Leo looked at Lacey then Nell. "He's right, it'd put us all at risk."

"So you mean beyond the crazy fish guy set on revenge, who is no doubt trying to find us right now?" Lacey remarked, her tone was calm but with a hint of scared. She wanted to know that when she retrieved her son they'd be safe.

"She has a point," Donnie nudged into the conversation. "To make sure this doesn't happen a third time we should go with."

"Plus, Margie lives in a back woods area on like twenty acres of land," Nell added. "Only people that would see you is us and Margie won't mind y'all."

"Yeah, the old girl is half blind," Lacey said matter of factly. Raph and Leo looked to each other still unsure, trying to find another option to keep them from sight but the girls out of danger.

"Could April and Casey go get him possibly?" Leo asked, that would be there best option of all.

"Nah, Marg wouldn't let some strangers take him, especially if Reeve had her hide him," Nell informed, a tad apologetic they were putting the brothers in this situation.

"I guess that's it then," Leo huffed slightly.

"Well have to take the Shell Raiser to accommodate for everyone," Donnie smiled as Nell skipped her fingers around his as a silent thank you.

"Road trip!" Mikey yelled in excitement, pumping his hands in the air.

ooOOoOoOOOoo

"All right," Leo finally entered the armored vehicle after what felt like an hour. "Casey and April are gonna keep watch for us when we're gone and Master Splinter is aware of what's going on."

"So, that's what was taking you all this time?" Raph scoffed impatiently.

"It's always good to be prepared," Leo retorted as he started it up.

All the brothers were placed at their stations while Lacey paced up and down, checking out all the inside equipment. Nell sat on the ground beside Donnie, occassionally tickling up his thighes just to see him jump. The ride out to Margie's was an hour and a half outside city limits. They kept a detailed map and GPS coordinations to make sure they would stay long on busy highways or crowded roads.

It was easy to say that the Shell Raiser would caught any or all unneeded attention if spotted. "So you guys just go around fighting crime then?" Lacey asked, filling through a discarded pile of comic books.

"Yeah, pretty much," Raph answered without turning to her.

"Doesnt that ever get boring?" She checked out the monitor in front of Mikey. "Like don't you ever wanna stop and do something else?"

"What else is there for us to do," Leo said, not intending it to be a question.

"I dunno, try for something a bit more then service duty," she thought on it. "Maybe try to settle down."

Raph let out a low laugh. "And how you suggest we do that, sweetheart? Not like there's a line of girls waiting for a chance."

"Why not?" She shot back, slightly annoyed at his tone. "I mean it's worked out for one of you so far."

He let out a frustrated growl. "Yeah and look how that's ended her up. Just drop it all ready." A warning flickered from the corner of his eye to her.

"Hey!" Nell whined, taken a back at his last comment directed at her. Donnie cupped her shoulder then shook his head at her so she wouldn't further the argument.

"The hell is his deal?" Lacey leaned over and whispered to Nell.

"I don't know."

 **A/N: Holy freakin god people, can you believe it!? 30 chapters, that's some mega crazy nonsense.**

 **So I'll answer a few questions I got that weren't really explained too much. First) When Lacey fell from the window, Leatherhead, who was stationed at one of the other buildings caught her. That's why she was with them. Second) Donnie didn't save Reeve because simply he couldn't get to him and Reeve realized this so he gave his little speech. I'm not sure if there was more but if so they'll be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Also, what is up with Raph?**


	31. Chapter 31

The ride had been long and silent, since Lacey and Raph's squabble no one really knew how to break the awkward quiet. Though just as planned they hit every back road along the way, only company on the road was the occassional deer or two. The area was completely foreign to the brothers, having lived in the city their entire lives, besides the short stay at April's cabin. It reminded them straight out of a scene from a horror flick.

It was just another short mile down a torn up, gravel road when their GPS cut out. Donnie frantically tried to get it connected to any near by satellite but they were completely out of range at that point. "So, what do we do now?" He asked, looking away from his screen.

"After the next two roads take a right then after a bit it'll be the only road going left," Nell answered. While the light was still dim in the on coming morning, she and Lacey were very familiar with the area.

The ride beyond that was uncomfortable, it must have rained the night before, Leo figured. The Shell Raiser was getting tossed back and forth between washboards and holes in the road filled with muddy water. Even it's deep treaded tires couldn't keep it going straight with four high in gear.

Lacey scooted closer to Leo to check his screen of the road before them. "All right, start slowing down, it's unmarked and comes up on ya real fast." He did as she suggested and within twenty feet, surrounded by over hanging trees on both sides was there turn. Much to his displeasure the driveway to their destination was even in more worse condition then the rest of the way had been. He had to quickly counter steer just to avoid clashing against a tree when the tires slipped into the ditch.

The sun had just began to rise over the vast tree line as the vehicle was thrown into park. It was something that the brothers would have guessed to be on a post card. The cabin wasn't very large, yet not small, along side it's walls was what would have been a garden if the time of year permitted it. A low hanging mist covered the grass that was fenced in by a three foot tall wooden barrier.

As they exited the Shell Raiser, they were immediately greeted by two large Labradors and a Border Collie, barking loudly. They came to Lacey without any hesitation but kept a distance from the rest, unsure of their scents. "Who the hell is makin' all that racket this time in the mornin'?" A female voice called from the porch.

"Hey Marg," Nell and Lacey called back.

The brothers looked at one another with a bit of shock. Old Margie, as the girls had referred to her as, was a woman in her early-forties, With a worn red color to her hair and hardly a wrinkle to her face. She was outfitted in a pair of torn blue jeans with a flannel shirt tied up to show her flat stomach. In one hand she held a half sunken down beer, in the other cradled against her shoulder was a rifle.

Despite her slightly showing age she could have very well been a model, and not the old, chubby grandma they'd originally pictured. "My girls came to visit!" She left down the stairs with her arms spread wide. They huddled together for a brief moment before she started sniffing the air. "Who y'all bring with?"

"Just some friends," Lacey replied nonchalantly.

"Well bring em in, I was bout to get on breakfast. Vin is still sleepin' but he'll be happy as hell ta see ya girls," she smiled down at them then her expression got serious. "And y'all got some explainin' ta do."

Instead of following the rest in Raph simply scoffed and tracked away with the dogs at his heels. "How long before he gets lost?" Mikey waggered to Leo.

"Nah, he just has to follow the dogs back and he'll be fine," Lacey told them.

"So," Margie said, perhaps a little too loud as she retrieved a few pans from the cubbards. "What in the hell kinda trouble y'all got yourselves inta?". She pointed a worn down wooden spoon in everyone's general direction. "When Reeve got here, he all out of sorts and kept sayin he ain't got time to explain then dropped off lil bit."

"You should probably sit down," Nell sighed, pulling a chair up for the older woman. Between her and Lacey they began to explain the series of events that lead up, carefully side stepping all the mutant information. A few times Lacey shot a glare at Nell when a few details even escaped her knowledge. Leo and Mikey stayed in the front room, waiting patiently while Donnie kept by Nell's side. When parts of the story came a little hard, he gave her a gentle squeeze to keep her going.

As it came close but not quite to the finish Margie let out a low whistle. "Boy, I knew we shouldn't have let ya girls out there," she slapped her knee then went back to the cooking. "So, where's that big doofus anyways? Figured he'd be ridin' up wit y'all."

Nell turned to Lacey, who had averted her wet eyes to the ground. "...He...didn't make it..."

They both glanced up to the woman who's back was turned to them. There was a brief pause in her movements but she conituned on. "How did it happen?" Her tone was flat, with out emotion.

Nell let go of Donnie's hand and nodded her head to the door for him to leave. He had a slight hestitation but tracked out no less. "He went out fighting, saved everyone. Wouldn't leave till we were all safe and out." She fiddled with her hands at the hem of her shirt. It may have been stretching the truth but just a little, enough to put Margie at ease, she hoped.

"Yeah, that sounds like him all right," Margie let out a soft chuckle. "Well, y'all gonna help me do up some dishes? Wasn't expecting this amount of company."

Lacey went to the counter immediately without a word, though it didn't show Margie was broken up, she knew. In their entire time, never once did she show anything bothered her, just brush it off and dealt with it in her own time. "Yeah, I'm gonna go for a little walk," Nell quietly slipped out the back door, not wanting any concern or pity from the boys if she passed by them.

A gust of wind meant her as soon as the door opened, it was bitter and cold but strangely refreshing. The world seemed so odd to her anymore, everything was at risk with little reward each time they came out from it. Nothing made sense, each earth quake made her have to change her vision each time, big or small. She began to wonder if any of it was really worth it.

A sudden scraping noise caught her attention, the deeper into the woods she got the louder it became. There was a large clearing up ahead where she found the hot headed turtle colliding his sais against an oak tree. It was pretty evident that what he was doing was for anger relief rather then training purposes. "Marg ain't gonna be happy seeing you do that to her trees," she started simply as she came closer.

Raph didn't bother stopping his attacks but instead let out a huffing noise. "Watch me care." He responded sarcastically.

Nell shrugged as she took a seat on a rotten stump. "So, ya gonna tell me what's up or do I have to force it out?"

He gave an arrogant laugh. "Please, I'd like to see you try."

She rose a brow at him, crossing her arms, she lifted herself up then headed towards him. Before his next swing could connect, she stepped in front of the offending plant. He let out a small yell as he twisted away from his target throwing himself to the ground from the force. "What the hell are you thinking?! I could have hurt you!"

"Coulda, but didn't and made ya stop, didn't I?" She smirked at the victory. "So what's up?"

"It doesn't matter," he growled, lifting himself off the ground.

"Well, I'm makin' it matter," she followed closely behind him but unable to keep up with his pace. "So tell me.". She poked him roughly in the back of his neck.

"You're playin a dangerous game, sweetheart." He warned, going deeper into the woods.

She scoffed playfully. "Please you think your tough guy talk is gonna work?" She poked him again, this time in the side of his head. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he lengthend the size of his footsteps so she begin to fall further behind.

"Yes you are," she sang, jogging up to him and poking him once more.

"What do you want from me!" He yelled as he turned on her.

"How bout what's goin' on?!" She matched the height on his voice.

He groaned, throwing his weapons into the ground just an inch away from his feet. "It's bullshit!" He kicked a fallen sapling in frustration. "What do they have I don't?!"

"What do you mean?" She asked calmly, watching him pace around.

"Them!" He pointed back in the direction of the house. "Leo had Karai, Donnie has you, hell even Mikey had something with that time chick, Renet! So why am I the odd man out!"

The realization of what he was talking about hit her like a ton of bricks. Though she wasn't sure whether it was jealousy of his brothers or wanting of a relationship of his own or both. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What!". At this point he'd all ready worked himself up to the point where he didn't even bother controlling his volume.

"So, Leo and Mikey had something once, right?"

"Just what I said, isn't it!" He snapped.

"But it didn't last," she figured with the few words he had spoken. "So, is that what you want? Temporary and essentially meaningless?"

"That's not what I said," he voice lowered slowly and his glare softened just slightly.

"But if your so upset over fleeting things it must be!" Her voice rose slightly. "Why be angry if it didn't last?"

"Because they had something at least," he shot back. "And when you listen to Donnie whine about April for months on end-" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he made a mistake.

She stared at him with a surprised look across her face. "...so, April was the other girl..."

 **A/N: Longer chapter at last lol! I had a few points I absolutely wanted to hit in this one so yeah, I hope it doesn't seem like a dragged anything on or shortened anything. But look at this!**

 **Raph is kinda jelly and totally babbled about April, shit just got real yo!**

 **Thank you for all the support, I love you all!**


	32. Chapter 32

Nell looked at Raph carefully, hoping she'd misheard what he just said but his guilty expression said otherwise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she managed out. "It's not a big deal, just wished I knew sooner."

"It's not like they did anything, it was just a crush, I swear!" He waved his hands around frantically, hoping to save the situation. He could only imagine how angry Donnie would be when he found out. But then again, he thought, it's not like it was a secret, just something the brothers never really discussed, for obvious reasons. He turned his gaze over to Nell, who just stared off in the distance with no discernible emotion. "You okay?"

The look on her face immediately melted away and was replaced with a happier one. "Of course," she smiled. "I just need a walk."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he could tell she wasn't completely all right. While her words hid it well enough, her body language said otherwise. "Mind if I come along?"

"I don't see why not," neither of them were quite prepared to go back yet each carrying their own burdens.

ooOooOoOOOoo

Margie had scooped out the last portion of eggs on to a seperate plate for when Vinnie woke up. Donnie, Mikey and Leo thanked her for the meal gratefully and preceded to help her clean up. Lacey decided to go into the bedroom where her son slept to take a small nap beside him.

"So, do you mind me asking, how did you meet Lacey and Nell?" Donnie asked. The relationship between them all was something along the sorts of mother and child, just like with Reeve but he knew they weren't related by blood at least.

"I suppose not," Margie made her way into the front room and went to a broken recliner on the left while he sat on the couch. Mikey was short behind and Leo instead chose to leaned in the doorway. "It goes bout five or six years back, me and Reeve were down at Strugis showin' off his baby blue." She nodded out the side of the window, where a tarp was lain over what they could only assume was a motorcycle.

"After the mud wrestlin' show we had a few drinks wit some buddies and outta nowhere these two tiny lil things come in." She laughed, remembering how terrified they looked surrounded by bikers. "Well some of the boys tried gettin' a bit handsie wit them, didn't take Reeve long to nip that in the bud and take em back to us.

"Said they didn't talk much other then their names and sayin' they ain't got a place to stay for the night. Those dimwits were gonna sleep in that beetle they drove up in, can ya believe it?" She took a small swig of her beer then lit a cigarette. "Before day was gone, we got them to go back with us to our hotel. We tried to get a lol story out of them, ya know the basics. Where ya from? Why you're here? Where ya goin'? They kept tight lipped as ever. So we did the only thing we knew to get a bit outta them."

"What's that?" Mikey asked as she took another drag then blew it into the air.

"We got em drunk," the boys looked slightly mortified at her answer. "Correction, they got themselves drunk. Look at it like this, two lol girls come walkin' inta a rough place like that, won't speak a word of who they are or where they from. Their hidin' something. And we couldn't out right call the cops, just weren't right but we did need to know what we were dealin' with.

"On top of that they were a danger to themselves. Who goes to a hotel with strangers and starts drinkin'? Yeah, we were good people but a lot of those folks wanted to do the same with bad results."

The boys nodded, not agreeing with her methods but understanding her need for further information and for the sake of protection of the girls. "So, what happened then?" Donnie pushed. It wasn't till then he realized how little he actually knew about Nell or at least her past.

"We gotta story all right, one that'd make even the coldest person shed a tear or two. Lace was about to turn ninteen, Nell just turned sixteen, typical run a ways. Came up from Minnesota and wanted one last joy ride before head in' east." She let out a sigh.

"Why did they run away? What happened?" The purple turtle began to fidget in his seat, not entirely sure how to process it all.

She turned her head towards him, taking another drink. "Boy, that's their business to be sharin', y'all wanted to know how we meant and there it is. Probably told too much as is."

"Can we know what happened after then?" Mikey threw in, seeing how a guilty look started to come over his brother.

"We skipped out on the last few days of the rally and brought them out here," she concluded. "Luck would have it we just happened to have a place out where they were headed."

ooOooOoOOOoo

They weren't sure how much time had passed since their intial leaving. The sun was completely up and beginning to warm the frost off the ground. "So, how long has it bothered you?" Nell finally broke the easy silence between them.

"You're still on about that?" He groaned, watching each step he took to make sure not to step on thornes under the fallen leaves.

"You're not gonna get away that easily," she grinned.

"I don't know, when April showed up it was one thing. Didn't really look into it cause she was human and Donnie was a mutant, couldn't last." He paused. "Then Karai came along, sure there were things keepin her and Leo apart but it didn't seem to matter to them."

"Then it hit you," she guessed as he expression deepened slightly.

"Yeah a little," he shrugged his shoulders. "But we all know the story how that ended up. After that Mikey got a chance as short as it was. Casey and April happened then you came along. In that entire time I kept thinkin' maybe something would come along for me but it didn't."

"And now you think it won't," she examined.

"Exactly."

She hummed in annoyance, stopping in her tracks and folding her arms. "Well stop it," she demanded as he halted beside her. "Just cause things aren't goin' your way now doesn't mean they won't eventually. Self pity isn't a good look on you. Just patience, man, it'll come."

She leaned close to him then wrapped her arms around him softly. "What are you doing!" He practically screeched.

"It's called a hug, suppose to make you feel better," she stated with a little saracasm. He gave her a pat on the back then escaped from her grip.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered. "By the way, you tell any of them about this, I will so hurt you." He grinned as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Please, you'd never do that," she laughed. "You're just a big softie with anger issues."

 **A/N: And a little back story, more to follow. Also, how ya like the bonding time between Nell and Raph, I figured why not?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows, y'all rock!**


	33. Chapter 33

**As much as I don't wanna say this, COTR will be put on a temporary hiatus.**

 **I'm really, truly sorry but I'm having a bout of writers block on this story and where exactly it's going to go from this point. I have a few sub plots to fully introduce and conclude on top of the main story line. This story is over halfway done and I'm not sure how to end it, along with the rest.**

 **It will continue, I just need a small break to regain inspiration.**

 **Until then if you enjoy my writing I have uploaded another short turtle story to play around with until I get back to this one. So if ya want check it out.**

 **Thank you all for the support, we shall go on, eventually.**

 **-Z**


End file.
